Fireflies
by DawnAngel14
Summary: 30 pieces of ZoNa for the 30onepiece's prompt challange! Round Six, expect fluff, romance and, of course, humor! Enjoy! 30th: Zoro and Nami celebrate Luffy's victory. How? With a drinking contest, of course! COMPLETE!
1. Treasure

As regards the title of this, I couldn't think of anything clever and was listening to "Fireflies" by the Owl City so... I know, I'm lame. Sorry.

Anyway, this is part of the LJ community '30 Pieces' prompt challenge. If you want to visit them, let me know by review or PM and I'll send you the link, it's really awesome and the other writers are amazingly good, you should really check it out. And this ended up being longer than I initially planned, not sure why... and I don't really like the end, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. I hope you like it anyways.

So, this author note up here has become really long. Let's get this started!

**Title**: Treasure Hunt

**Theme**: #9 Treasure

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1649

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Mild language (Hey, it's Zoro and Nami we're talking about!). Takes place before entering the Grand Line, but after Loguetown.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Why not?" Nami insisted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because I don't want to." Zoro replied bluntly. "Take the ero-cook with you, he'll be more than glad."

"He can't! He needs to stay so Luffy won't finish off what little supplies we have."

"Then why me?"

"Usopp's busy, you're the only option left. Don't feel so special."

"_That's_ how you ask for a favour?"

"I don't care. I need you to come with me for protection, and that's what you're going to do."

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you try, witch."

"Come on!" the navigator yelled.

"I'm not helping you and that's it! If you want the damn treasure go find it yourself!"

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"I hate you, stupid money-crazy witch." Zoro insulted.

"Oh that's so sweet! I love you too Zoro!" she teased, an evil smirk present on her face.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Here we are. If you hadn't got lost, even through you were walking _behind me_, we would've arrived a long time ago."

"You want my help or not?"

After walking by the beach a long time, they had finally arrived to a cavern by the seashore, which Nami had found while she was making the island's map. She obviously thought there was some treasure inside, but he couldn't be less interested, even if he tried, yet it would be unwise for her to enter the place on her own. Plus, there was always that stupid debt he had...

"Ok, you go first." Nami ordered.

"Don't order me around! And why me first?"

"Long version or short version?"

"Short."

"You owe me three hundred beri." she simplified.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible person, whatever. Let's go!"

Zoro sighed and entered the cave, followed closely by the orange-haired woman. So far, it all seemed normal, there was poor illumination, practically none but they managed to see their surroundings. The place was damp and creepy-looking, like every cave Nami had seen in her life. Which freaked her out.

"Just a stupid cave, just a stupid cave, huge treasure ahead, think of the treasure." Nami said, trying to reassure herself.

"Just how deep is this cave?" the swordsman sighed, thinking of the precious time he was losing instead of training or doing what he was doing before being assaulted by the navigator... sleeping.

Eventually they had to get somewhere. And they did. Or so they thought, because they got so far away from the entrance than there was no illumination at all, it was completely dark and none of them could see a thing, they couldn't even see each other.

"Oi, Nami, where are you?" he called out.

"Right beside you, moron!" she answered. "Ugh, I hate this, I can't even see what's in front of me!" she heard footsteps going further in. "Don't move! Last thing I need is you getting lost!"

"Then hold my hand."

"... Excuse me?"

"Hold my hand. That way we won't get separated." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Let's get this done, there's treasure waiting for me, I mean, us somewhere ahead."

He reached out his hand and Nami somehow found it in the dark and grabbed it. It was odd, she expected it to be rough and harsh, yet it felt strangely soft, tender, like his skin was made of velvet. She found it awkward, after all he was a rough man who kept training all day, but decided to pay no attention to the feeling, her mind was now focused on finding the damn treasure and get the hell out of the creepy cavern.

They advanced like this for a while. Nami walked with her other hand touching the wall, checking that they weren't going to fall off a cliff or that they would bump into a wall or something of the sort. With the crew she had, she had already gotten used to stuff like that happening.

Finally, her hand found an end to the wall, apparently they were tu turn right now since there was no wall in that direction. They did so, and there they found that their eyes were a bit more used to the darkness and were able to detect a few things. The wooden sticks at their feet, for example. Zoro picked up one.

"If we had fire, this could be useful." Zoro commented.

"We have." she answered, taking from her pocket something. "I have Sanji-kun's matches."

"Why do you have them? More importantly, why the hell didn't you use them earlier?"

"I thought it would be better to save it for emergencies." she explained matter-of-factly.

"Emergencies? We were walking in the _dark_! Don't you think that qualifies?"

"Stop whining Zoro and let me light that stupid stick!"

"If you don't go to hell I'll take you there myself." he muttered under his breath.

Luckily, she didn't hear him. The navigator snatched the stick from his hands and inmediately lit it up. Their new source of light wasn't enough to illuminate the whole room, but at least they could now see each other and a bit of the surroundings.

Nami started advancing, without noticing the rocks on the ground, over which she tripped over. Cursing her clumsiness, she tried to stand up when she noticed the stick, which had fell out of her hands, had spread its fire on the ground. There was a long road made by some material that quickly caught on fire, like powder, but it didn't explode. Instead, the room was filled with light, the fire spreading around the edges and catching on quickly, illuminating the place but not burning it.

The two pirates looked at each other, shocked. The place looked like an ancient chamber, with a narrow path in the middle of the room that lead to a wider spot in the end, in which was a big pile of...

"Treasure!" Nami's eyes became beri signs and she ran towards the huge chest loaded with golden coins.

Zoro rested his right hand on the swords and followed the navigator, who was now admiring her treasure, her eyes literally glowing at the sight. He ran his fingers through his hair, confused.

"Isn't there supposed to be some kind of trap here?"

"What?" she got out of her enthusiasm to look up at him.

"The treasure isn't protected by anything. Don't you think it's strange there's nothing guarding it, like a trap or a monster?"

"Sure it is odd... but well, nothing good will come from complaining about it, right?"

The money clouding her good judgment, she took a few golden coins of the chest, starting to pack them up in her pocket.

That's when it all went wrong.

The ground started shaking. No, that's not correct. The spot and the narrow path of the chamber started trembling dangerously, and Nami stood up immediately, fear taking over her. Zoro looked around, searching for a source for the sudden tremor. Then it dawned at him.

"It's a trap!" he yelled at her. "The whole damn thing is going to fall!"

Noticing he was right, both of them started racing through the corridor and back to the entrance, where the ground wasn't trembling. He was quick enough to make it to safety, but Nami just had to stop before she got to the entrance and turned around.

"Wait! My treasure..."

"NAMI!"

It happened really fast, but for her it was in slow motion.

Nami started falling down. She hadn't noticed it before, but underneath the narrow rock path was nothing, just a big and empty nothing, complete darkness and -very probably- a terribly painful death. And that was where she was heading to, and she didn't have the time to react. She didn't even know how to react.

Luckily, _he_ did know how to react.

Nami noticed she wasn't falling anymore. Her hand was stuck with something. She looked up to find out what it was and realized she wasn't stuck, she was being _held_ by something. And that something was Zoro, who was stopping her from falling and cursing under his breath.

"Damn... money-loving... crazy... bitch..." he panted, trying to bring her upwards and not fall down with her in the process, since he wasn't holding onto anything.

"Zoro..."

Somehow, thanks to his sorprising strength, he was able to slowly pull up the still-shocked navigator. The strength of said action made him fall on his back to the ground once he did pull her up, and she fell inevitably on top of him. None of them even cared, remaining oblivious of their actual position, as both breathed in and out, panting and gasping for air, still agitated due to the near-death experience she just had, the run and the whole thing, actually. It was more tiring than he initially thought it would be.

Nami suddenly became aware of the position she was in. She was on top of the sowrdsman whole anatomy, quite literally. Flashing three different shades of red, she sat down next to him, looking on a different direction to hide her embarrassment. Zoro didn't notice it, or if he did he decided not to comment on it, which was probably the wisest thing to do.

"My treasure..." Nami sobbed, looking down towards the darkness.

"What's more important, the treasure or your life?" Zoro asked her, standing up.

Before meeting the straw hats, she wouldn't have been able to answer that question, not after what she had lived and was living with Arlong. Now, after all what had happened, she was able to turn around to him with an honest smile.

"My life, of course." Nami stood up and walked towards the exit. "Should we go back?"

"Best idea I've heard in the whole day." he smirked, following her towards the darkness that awaited them before getting to the cave's exit.


	2. Zipper

Wow, second piece in so little time? I'm on a roll, baby! XD

**Title**: The other side of the door

**Theme**: #19 - Zipper

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1144

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Dirty thoughts and insinuations (kind of). And this is set somewhere before arriving to Arabasta, because Vivi's there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>Sanji smiled, satisfied with himself. He had finished his lovely Nami-san's drink and was now prepared to give it to her and accept her praises and love in return. Or at least he hoped so. But a man is allowed to dream, right?<p>

The cook exited the kitchen and examined the deck of the Going Merry. No, 'his' beautiful angel wasn't there, so there could only be two other places where she could be. Her room or the mikan grove. The latter was completely deserted, so he went towards the women's quarters, noodle-dancing all the way.

However, Sanji froze on his tracks when he was about to knock on the door. He heard voices, giggling and whispering. There were two voices, one of them was from Nami but the other one was -he realized in horror- a male. A man had been granted entrance to Nami-san's private room? Who could be that luck- pervert? Was he trying to abuse Nami-san? Sanji's head kept revolving around these thoughts, about to explode as he couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Sanji?"

The whisper from behind made the cook jump on his place and look around nervously, only to find a confused -and quite scared- Usopp.

"Oh, it's just you?"

"What do you mean _just me_?" Usopp replied, offended. "I'm the Great Captain Usopp! You know I once defeated a sea monster with ju-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, go tell Luffy." Sanji returned his attention back to the door, leaning to it in order to listen closer.

"Why are you..."

"Shut up." Sanji growled.

"Fine. I'll just knock on the door then." the sniper was about to do so when Sanji threw him a kick, failing on purpose. "Jerk!"

"Quiet, they'll hear us."

"Who?" Usopp asked, getting next to the blond in order to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door. "It's Nami and... there's a man in there!"

"I know! Who could be the thief trying to steal Nami-san's innocence? She must be trembling in fear, my poor angel!"

"Um..."

Usopp decided not to finish that sentence and avoid getting kicked. Instead, he focused on trying to guess who was in there with the navigator. The volume of their voices increased, so the conversation was more audible now, Nami's laugh could be clearly heard, as well as Sanji's teeth grinding.

"Ha ha, now do it!"

"I know how to do it woman."

"Really? I thought you would get lost along the way."

"I know I won't."

"I believe I'm the one who's winning, Zoro."

"Oh, you just wait. I'm the one who will be winning big time here."

The sound of a zipper being pulled down could be clearly heard, as if the whole world had grown silence for a few seconds.

Both Sanji and Usopp turned as red as it was possible for a human being. The sniper caught his nakama before he went on a rampage and entered the room.

"That shitty marimo! I'm going to kill him! How dare he-"

"Sanji-san!"

Both pirates turned to see the blue-haired princess of Arabasta standing next to them, not quite surprised by the little struggle but yes a bit insecure about how to react.

"Vivi-chwan! I'm so sorry, it's all this idiot's fault!" Sanji went immediately on 'mellorine mode', pointing at Usopp.

"What? You were the one who was eavesdropping!"

"It's not eavesdropping, I'm just taking care that Nami-san doesn't get caught by wrong hands!"

"Eavesdropping who?" Vivi asked, curious. She then turned to her right and it dawned at her. "Were you spying Nami-san?"

"Not technically." Usopp clarified.

"What do you mean?" she replied, confused.

"Look, just listen."

Still doubtful, Vivi decided to follow the instruction and leaned towards the door, listening to the conversation on the other side of it.

"Who did you say was winning, witch?"

"Damn you."

"Your turn now, Nami."

"No way!"

"Oh come one, I did it first, now it's your turn for the zipper to go dow..."

"Ugh, fine. You're no fun."

"Yeah, right."

Vivi understood. She finally understood, and she took a hand to her mouth to cover it as if she had said something wrong, completely embarrassed. Usopp just looked around, panicked and wondering where the hell was their captain. As for Sanji, well...

"Oh no, that does it! That shitty swordsman won't get to see so much of Nami-san!"

And with that said, he kicked down the door with one hit, startling the people on the other side of it.

"Nami-swaaaaan! Don't worry, your brave knight has come to rescue you from the shitty bea-"

As the cook walked in, he came to a spot where he completely stopped. Usopp and Vivi, worried and puzzled, followed him, and entered into a quite odd scenario.

Zoro was sitting in the middle of the room, shirtless, his shirt with its zipper down and tossed on the other side of the room. In front of him was Nami. with a hand on the zip of her sweater and the tiniest hint of a blush across her face. In between them was a deck of cards and various other cards spread next to it.

"What the hell, ero-cook?"

"What's going on, Sanji-kun? Usopp? Vivi?"

The three looked at the scene as if they had entered a new, magical world. The only one who was able to articulate any word was the crew's sniper.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing strip poker." Nami explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Zoro has a debt and he insists that he can pay it back this way."

"And I'm not doing it that bad, witch." Zoro added with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you're still far behind. So far behind." Nami laughed. "So, why did you knock down our door, Sanji-kun?"

"I... I thou... thought you w... would like a drink?" Sanji stuttered, mentally cussing himself.

"Sure, I would like one." she replied with a smile.

That smile was enough for the cook to turn into his old, lovestruck self in a couple of seconds.

"I left it in the mikan grove. I'll get it right away, Nami-swan!"

"I just wanted my book." Vivi explained, picking up a book -the first one she saw, actually- and quickly exiting.

"I was looking for Luffy, have you seen him?" Usopp blurted quickly.

He had ran after the other two before the swordsman and the navigator had the chance to reply. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Perverts."

"Yeah. I would expect this from the cook, but the others..."

Nami took the card and mixed them with the rest of them. As she shuffled the entire deck of cards, she decided to ask that question that had been revolting in her mind for a while.

"Should we tell them we had sex earlier?"

"Maybe later."


	3. Justice: AU

Sorry this is freakingly long, but I just couldn't resist the idea of child!Zoro and child!Nami together in the same scene! *explodes from fangirlness*

**Title**: Justice has been done

**Theme**: #2 - Justice

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 3510

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: UA. Death. Angst. And some fluff. You've been warned!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>Bellemere took the last of the mikan from the grove and dropped it on the basket the eight year old with blue hair next to her was holding. The former police officer removed the sweat from her face as she patted the child on her head.<p>

"Go take it inside, Nojiko." she asked, taking out a thin cigarette from her pocket and proceeding to light it.

"Ok!" Nojiko nodded, taking the small basket with her towards the house.

As Nojiko left, she ran into her sister Nami, who was two years younger than her, and miraculously they didn't crash into each other, since Nami was running. The younger sister arrived to where Bellemere was, with a wide grin and a piece of paper in her hands.

"Bellemere-san! Look at what I did!"

Said woman took the paper and examined it. It was the sketch of a map, of some island, and incredibly accurate for a six year old kid, which surprised her. Then she just smiled, looking towards the small orange-haired girl.

"So you've already decided you want to be a cartographer, eh?

"And a navigator!" she added, excited at the thought. "There are many places I haven't visited! Like this island!"

"Sounds like a good dream." Bellemere commented. "Oh, hi Kuina."

Nami then noticed the ten year old girl with short, blue hair on the other side of the mikan grove, which separated their property from their neightbours'. Kuina, their neightbour, crossed the grove and came to greet them.

"Good morning, Bellemere-san, Nami-san." she said respectfully.

"Hello Kuina." Nami smiled.

"Is Koshiro home? He asked for a delivery today." Bellemere remembered.

"He's gone to pick him up now, but I can receive it if you want."

"Oh, so he's coming today." the red-haired woman said, blowing some smoke from her cigarette into the air. "Big day, eh?"

"Father was looking forward to it. I had to stay to keep practicing." Kuina raised the bamboo sword on her hand to emphasize her point.

"You work too much, kiddo." Bellemere laughed lightly.

"Who's coming, Bellemere-san?" Nami asked, completely oblivious.

"One of the kids at the dojo was left homeless. Father's taking him in." Kuina explained.

"Oh, so you know him? How is she?" Nami asked, excited at the prospect of making a new friend.

"He. He's a boy." Kuina clarified. "And I haven't met him, just saw him once or twice. Tried to beat me on both occasions." she smirked at the thought and the woman laughed again.

"So he's an confident one. Now I'm looking forward to this."

As if on cue, a small, black car arrived to the entrance of Kuina's house. Out of it came the elder man with glasses and hair tied into a small ponytail. From the other seat he descended. Nami watched, hidden behind Bellemere. The boy was about her age -a year older she would discover later- and a bit taller. His most prominent feature was his hair, green as algae, and she wondered if it was natural. Of course it was, who would dye his hair at such a young age? But that wasn't the point. His face, it seemed extremely confident, yet a bit cold and distant somehow. She asked herself if he was a prick. He certainly looked like one for her, though she wasn't sure why.

"Good morning, Miss Bellemere." Koshiro smiled, approaching them. The boy followed closely behind.

"Morning to you too, Koshiro." she greeted. "So, the little brat's finally here, huh?"

Koshiro seemed a bit perturbed at first as regards her choice of words, but decided not to comment on it. He never did.

The woman looked downwards, towards the small boy, expecting him to introduce himself. When he didn't, she sighed.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Zoro." he answered. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro, I'm Bellemere." she introduced herself, throwing her cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. "If you turn out to be an irrespectful little brat, I'll shoot you in the head, understood?"

Bellemere turned around and, taking the last basket of mikan left, marched towards her own house.

"I'm Nami, by the way." the orange-haired girl mentioned, running after her mother. "Bellemere-san, wait for me!"

Zoro watched them walk away confused. Did she actually mean that? Or was she just one of those adults who threatened you based on looks, already judging you by appearance? What a bizarre woman she was...

"She really means that, Zoro." Koshiro smiled at the boy, as if he had read his thoughts. "She was a police officer once, with deadly accuracy I might add. If I were you, I would follow her advice."

That said, the man retreated to the safety of his home, followed by Kuina and, after a moment of brief hesitation, Zoro.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Damn." he cussed under his breath.

"Hmp." Kuina muttered, picking up her bamboo sword. "You lost again, Zoro. I already lost count by now."

"Twenty-two." he panted, trying -and failing- to get up. "I'll definitively... beat you... next time..."

"Stop those foolish illusions and come inside before Father notices we're up."

Without waiting for a reply, Kuina entered the house, leaving him outside under the moonlight. Zoro tried to stand up once again and this time was successful. He looked around for his bamboo sword, which had been sent flying by his opponent, but it was nowhere to be found.

Finally, he spotted it, by the mikan grove. In the hands of his orange-haired neightbour.

"Give me the sword." Zoro asked rather rudely, extending his hand for her to follow his instructions.

"Ask it nicely." she replied, sticking out her tiny tongue at him.

"Little b-"

He launched himself to attack her, but froze on his tracks when the wound inflicted by Kuina to his right leg released a wave of cold pain which affected his entire body, and he fell on his knees, gasping for air and panting heavily. Seeing this, Nami ran inside the house, momentarily forgetting the bamboo stick.

"Damn... her..." he muttered, crawling to reach the bamboo sword. Who knew he could get so injured by a bamboo stick? Damn Kuina and her expert techinque...

Being surprised doesn't really describe the shock Zoro felt when Nami came back from her house, and she even had a first aid kit on her hands! Was this kid bipolar or something? First she teases him, now she helps him? Maybe not bipolar, but a damn witch was for sure.

"I'm sorry." she commented. "For watching."

"Nah, it's ok." he said. "Did I look too bad?"

"A bit." she giggled, taking out a bandage. "But it isn't your fault. Kuina is very strong. Everyone knows that, don't you?"

"I know."

"Then why do you keep challenging her? I know this isn't the first time."

"Because I can't get stronger if I don't fight against the best." Zoro explained as if it was obvious. "I want to be the strongest swordsman there is. For that, I must beat every one, Kuina, Koshiro, even Hawk-eye..." he suddenly felt silent, as if he had said something that wasn't meant to be said.

"Who's Hawk-eye?"

"The best swordsman in the world." he revealed with a sigh. "Agh!"

"If you don't move, this won't hurt." she assured him, making softer movements with the bandage around his leg. "So he's the current best swordsman. Is he tough?"

"Tough as hell. He once came to the dojo."

"And you want to beat him."

"Yeah. It's my dream."

He smirked when he talked about his dream. He seemed happy about it. Nami understood why. Every map she drew, no matter how little or insignificant it was, it still was a step closer towards becoming a cartographer. And a navigator. She understood that feeling of excitement, feeling you were getting closer.

"Aren't you going to finish banda-"

"I understand." she confessed. "What it means to have dream. I want to become a navigator and a cartographer. And sail the whole world and draw a map of it."

"I see..."

There was a silent agreement. No, it was more of a promise. Promise not to forget those dreams. They were young, but their minds had been set. They would archieve those goals, no matter what happened in between.

"It's done." Nami informed. "I should go in before Bellemere-san notices. Are you ok on your own?"

"Yeah."

"Good night."

"'Night."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Done." A nine year old Nojiko had now finish the last details of her hair, wrapping it up with a black bandanna to match her black outfit. "What do you think of this bandanna, Nami?"

She turned towards her younger sister. A seven year old Nami was leaning by the window, looking outside but not really staring at anything in particular, she was just lost in thoughts. Nojiko already knew that, but it was her duty as the elder sister to distract her and cheer her up.

"Hello, Nami? Nami? Earth to Nami!"

"Uh?" she suddenly became aware her name was being called. "Oh, Nojiko. Sorry."

Nami stood up and cleaned some dirt from her black skirt. Nojiko looked at the window and understood that she was actually looking at something too. The eight year old, green-haired kid was at the backyard next door, with a bamboo sword, kicking the crap out of a wooden puppet.

"For God's sake, Nami. If you want to go to cheer him up, then just go."

"But, we might get late..."

"It's in about an hour. You've got time." Nojiko encouraged her.

"What's going on?" Bellemere's head appeared from behind the girls' bedroom door.

"Nami's going to cheer up Zoro right now." Nojiko informed.

"Oh, good. The boy looks like crap. Go talk to him, Nami." she approved, and quickly disappeared again.

And so, Nami went.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Hey, Zoro."

No response.

"How are you?"

No response.

"Do you want anything?"

No response.

"Something to drink?"

No response.

"You don't want to talk?"

No response either. Through it was an obvious yes this time. She was about to leave when she heard something.

It was a small, almost quiet sound, but the quietness of their surroundings made it perfectly audible for her - _crac_. Nami turned around. The bamboo sword had broken in two, and Zoro threw the piece on his hand swiftly, as if it had burnt him. It landed on the opposite side of the backyard.

"Zoro..."

"It was me." he said as if she had asked something. "It was my fault. It's my fault Kuina's dead."

"Wh... what are you talking abo..."

"The other night... we had another battle. It was battle number two thousand one. I thought I would really beat her this time, so I challenged her to fight with real swords."

"Re... real swords..." she muttered, concerned. Could it be...

"She won." Zoro chuckled. "I was stupid, she beated me anyways. But... when she went to put away the sword she... she fell down the stairs and..." he turned around, revealing the stream of tears that fell from his black eyes like a waterfall. "It was me, I killed her! If I hadn't been so stupid she..."

"You didn't kill her!" Nami tried to assure him, but it was useless.

"Yes I did! If we had battled with regular swords, like always, she..."

"Then she would've fell while putting away the bamboo sword." Nami pointed out. "It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault! Please Zoro, you can't blame yourself for this!"

"Na..."

"You had a dream, right? You want to be the greatest swordsman in the world, right?"

"R... right."

"You still want to fulfill that dream, right?"

"Right."

"Do you think Kuina would want you to quit that dream over such a stupid thing as blaming yourself?"

Zoro's eyes grew wide at that question. He looked down, as if he was embarrassed for his behaviour, then looked up with renewed determination.

"Right." he muttered, slowly.

"I'll see you later at the funeral, ok?"

He didn't answer, just nodded. Internally smiling, Nami turned around, satisfied she had successfully cheer him up. Well, not cheer him up, he wasn't exactly jumping of joy of course, but at least he wasn't crying or murdering wooden puppets. She did stop, however, when he heard his voice again.

"I promised her. I promised I would be the best swordsman there is. And I will keep that promise. I will be stronger, I will become so great that my name will even reach the heavens!"

She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm sure you will."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Koshiro entered their neightbours residence, dressed in black clothing which didn't quite suit his style, one of the reasons why he didn't like much funerals. He was followed by a nine year old Zoro, who looked around for any signs of the only people he knew, but it was useless, there was no signs of them.

"Gen-san." Koshiro greeted another man with a bizarre pinwheel on his military cap. "We came here to pay our respects."

"Thank you, Koshiro." Genzo nodded, then looked towards the green-haired kid. "Nami locked herself upstairs. Nojiko's outside through, if you want to talk to he..."

Zoro didn't need to hear anything else. He hurriedly marched upstairs.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

She knew there was somebody out there, even before he, or she, knocked on the door. He really didn't want to let anybody see her cry, so she just yelled at him. Or her.

"Go away!"

"Nami, it's me, Zoro!"

"Oh. Go away, Zoro!"

The kid tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. He glared at the door as if it had the fault for being locked.

"Nami, open up! I swear if you don't, I'll go up the window!"

"Just go away!" she yelled back.

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. '_Good_' she thought. '_He's gone.' _She sighed and curled up in fetal position, sobbing but trying to avoid tears, so that nobody would realize she had cried. She couldn't be weak, she wouldn't allow herself to show weakness to anybody, not agai...

"Zoro!" was all she could yell when the boy jumped in from the window. "How did you..."

"The roof is pretty resistant." he commented casually. "Nojiko helped me distract the people outside."

"Wha... what do you want?" Nami demanded.

"Don't cry." Zoro cleaned off a tear from her right cheek. "She wouldn't want that."

"I didn't ask your opinion." she clarified, backing a bit from him.

"It wasn't an opinion. I was remembering. That phrase, you told me that at Kuina's funeral."

"I... This is different."

"I know. I've been there."

"Then why are you here? Go out with the rest."

"You were with me that day. I'm just returning the favour."

She sighed, and seeing he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon he decided to ignore him completely. He sat on her bed, as if he was expecting her to react or say something. She just sat down on the floor of her room, arms crossed and no desire to say something apparently.

One of them had to break the awkward silence at some point. Curiously, it was Nami.

"It was all my fault."

He looked at her, as if trying to figure out her words. Then he realized what she meant.

"Are you quoting me?" he asked mockingly. "I don't think this was your fault at all, Nami..."

"Yes it was!" she yelled. Then she continued more quietly. "I... last night... I had a discussion with Bellemere-san... and I said we weren't a family, that we weren't blood-related..."

Zoro's eyes widened a bit. That was something new, they weren't blood-related? He recalled Koshiro mentioning that Bellemere retired from the police when she started taking care of them. Did that mean that she retired when she adopted Nami and Nojiko?

"She slapped me." Nami pointed towards the faintest hint of a bruise on her left cheek. "She was right, I was stupid believing that. But then I... i ran away. I'm not sure why, but I did it. Nojiko came after me, trying to cool me off. And then..."

"Nami, just... stop it." Zoro silenced her.

That explained how the girls were safe. He knew the rest of the story. A bandit broke into their house, stole some things and killed Bellemere in the process. It was unfair, she was a great woman, a devoted mother... she didn't deserve to die. Zoro knew that much.

"I know who it was." she suddenly took a newspaper article from under her bed. "Arlong. That's his name."

The boy looked at the picture in the newspaper, in which an incredibly tall guy who strangely resembled a shark smiled at the camera. His smile was creepy enough to scare any normal child. Luckily, Zoro wasn't any normal child.

"How do you know?"

"Bellemere-san would never be killed by a normal bandit. Arlong had come before, they had a discussion, something about money. And when I arrived with Nojiko... I swear on my own life I saw him sneak out! I swear, but no one believes me! Nobody believes in what a little kid says!"

She couldn't hold back tears now, it was inevitable. While she cried, Zoro kept studying the newspaper. when he finished reading the article, he just threw the whole paper to a side, and its many pages flew everywhere. Shocked, Nami forgot to cry and looked up at him, confused.

"You are completely sure, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"You remember my promise, right? You know I will become the greatest swordsman in the world, right?"

"R... right."

"And you know that once I do that, I will bring justice to this, right?"

She looked up at him, confused at the statement.

"I swear on my swordsman's pride." he swore. "That I will make sure justice is done. You believe in me, right?"

Now, Nami looked at the hand he was stretching out for her. Then she looked up at him and nodded, crying as she accepted his hand.

"Right."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"So, you're moving, huh?"

Nami glanced towards the moving truck in front of her house, and then back at her soon-to-be-ex neightbour.

"Yes, I am. Gen-san is taking us in." she explained.

She couldn't help but feel a bit odd. She had shared so many things with this boy, with his family, with the entire neightbourhood actually. And now, when she gets on that truck, she would leave all that behind, very behind, together with Bellemere-san's grave...

"We'll stay in touch." she proposed with a smile.

"You know that won't happen." he denied. "And... I think I'm moving out soon too..."

"I see..."

Both fell silence, contemplating the grass below them as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The voice of Nojiko was what threw them back into reality.

"Hey Nami! Let's get going!"

Nojiko was already at the truck, together with Genzo, who was driving it. Nami looked at Zoro one more time and, gaining some courage, she decided to do it. She planted a swift, sweet kiss on his right cheek.

He felt not just his face, but his entire body grow red after that. He looked at her wide-eyed, and tried to say something but stuttered like mad. She giggled, he was still too innocent to react to something like that. Some say girls mature sooner than boys. Nami started to believe that.

Before leaving, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Goodbye, Zoro!"

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

A fifteen year old Nami rested her back against one of the trees from her backyard. She picked up one of the mikans from the basket beside her lazily, it was a hot day and she really felt like not doing anything. Her body had grown and developed from her earlier years, she was now a slender, beautiful young woman, and her breasts had started growing too. She chuckled when she remembered the scandal it was telling Gen-san that she needed to start wearing a bra.

"Nami!"

So long for her peaceful time alone. She opened one eye and saw her sister Nojiko, now seventeen years old, running towards her, a newspaper in her hands. She sat down besides her right away, before she could ask anything she was given the paper.

"What is..."

"Just shut up and read the front page!"

Wondering what it was that all about, she just did as she was told.

_Local businessman mysteriously murdered_

The article itself didn't reveal much. Just that the victim's name was Arlong, he was an important businessman and was found dead on his studio. His injuries were the most curious part of all of it, they were caused by swords, but it seemed as if someone had attacked him with three swords at once, which seemed impossible since humans only have two arms. Except for a suspicious-looking man with green hair spotted near the place the day before, there were no suspects.

Nami could only smirk.

"Justice has been done." she muttered as a small tear of joy fell into the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Yeah, I didn't like this ending either. But this was getting incredibly long, so I stopped it here and had the idea of writing a continuation on the next piece. Sort of. There will be a timeskip, but it will be based on this, so don't fear! Thank you all for the support!


	4. Assemble: AU

Not sure how I got this from assemble... I guess they assembled at the ship or they assembled after many years or... I don't know, just enjoy please.

**Title**: Before setting sail

**Theme**: #23 - Assemble

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1462

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: UA. Connected to the previous piece, "Justice has been done".

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>An eighteen years old girl with short orange hair made the first step into the docks. She saw ships of all sizes and colours, from huge battleships to small fishing boats, all of them were crowded with people who went up and down, either getting ready to depart or they had just arrived to the port and they were descending to land for first time in a while.<p>

She checked again the paper in her hands which confirmed the address, and marched towards the ship she was supposed to board. The Thousand Sunny, that was it's name, she found it quite ridiculous but it was none of her business. After all, she was finally hired as a navigator, and in a crew that planned to sail the whole world! It would give her the chance to finally fulfill her dream, to chart the whole world into one map, made by her and only her. Plus, she knew that Kuragaina Island -Mihawk's island- was on the ship's route, so she might run into...

"Oi, Nami!"

The young woman looked up. There was a ship, a pretty big one, and it had a lion head on the front. Or at least it seemed like a lion head, she wasn't that sure. On top of the lion was that stupid, reckless, childish, and incredibly reliable boy, Monkey D. Luffy. He was the captain, and the one who proposed Nami to join their crew.

"Hey there, Luffy." she greeted as she started climbing up to the ship. "Are we here too early?"

"No, you're the last one." he grinned at her, as if what she had said was funny.

"That's not correct, captain-san. We're still one person short." a female voice corrected.

Nami turned around. A woman with black hair and gorgeous blue eyes was looking at them from the middle of the grassy deck -how the hell was there grass on the deck was beyond her- where she was reading a book. Closing the book, she stood up from the chair she was in and revealed to be taller than Nami and at least ten years older. Still, she was beautiful, and it would be very wrong to call her old.

"You must be our navigator." the woman said. "I'm Nico Robin, archeologist."

"Oh yeah, that's Robin. She knows a lot of stuff and likes to read." Luffy introduced. "She's Nami."

"Good to know I'm not the only girl here." Nami sighed. "So, who's missing?"

"Our swordsman. I fear he might have gotten lost around town." Robin muttered. "I'm glad we have a navigator now. It was quite difficult to navigate without one."

"I imagine. I'll try my best." Nami smiled.

"But there might be something I should warn you about..."

Robin was cut off when one of the doors flew open. A blonde man dashed out of it, twirling around and his eyes curiously transformed into hearts. He was holding a plate of cake in his left hand and a cup of coffee in his right. Miraculously, none of them fell.

"Ah, I can't believe I'm being blessed with such a beautiful sighting!" the man spoke, delivering the cake to Nami and the coffee to Robin. "You must be lovely Nami-swan, I hope you enjoy the cake I made with al my love. Robin-chwan, I made that special coffee just for you, my angel."

"Thank you, cook-san." Robin smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. Nami had frozen. "Navigator-san, this person is Sanji, our cook. As you can see, he's quite... dedicated, towards his female crewmates. Don't let that bother you, I assure you he means no harm. And his cooking skills are quite remarkable."

"Robin-chan is even more beautiful when she praises me!" Sanji claimed as he noodle-danced on the spot.

"If you say so..." Nami took the fork next to her plate and ate a bit of the cake. She was delighted. "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you love it Nami-swan!"

"Oi Sanji, I'm hungry! Go make meat!" Luffy ordered, leaving the lion head.

"You just had lunch, shithead!" Sanji immediately left his lovestruck mode and delivered a powerful kick to his captain's head.

"Is he bipolar?" Nami whispered, surprised with the sudden change.

"I guess that's one way to call it." Robin laughed lightly.

"Hey, isn't swords-bro back yet?" another voice rang.

Nami now watched as a big man entered the deck. No, he wasn't big, he was enormous! In comparison to him, she felt tiny all of a sudden. And his most curious feature was his blue hair, how could it be blue? Was it dyed? And besides to him was a more normal-looking person, with curly, black hair and a quite long nose.

"Who's the girlie?" the huge man asked, pointing at her.

"Don't call me that!" Nami snapped.

"She's Nami! She's our navigator!" Luffy exclaimed, completely recovered from Sanji's kick in a matter of seconds. "That's Franky, he's our shipwright! And he's Usopp, our liar!"

"Oi!" the one called Usopp replied instantly. "It's sniper! I'm the _sniper_ of this ship!"

"Long nose-kun, where is doctor-san?" Robin asked.

"He's at the sickbay with Brook. Our milk shortage is really getting to him." Usopp explained.

"So, we set sail?" Franky asked.

"Why don't you come with me, navigator-san? You can leave your bag at the woman's headquarters." Robin pointed at the bag the Nami carried with her, which contained her clothes, some maps, ink, and a picture of Bellemere.

"Oh, ok. We'll come back when we're ready to set sail."

The two women left the deck and headed to their headquarters. While they were gone, another figure arrived at the ship, a person who earned a direct kick from the crew's cook.

"Sanji! Zoro! Don't fight here!" Franky yelled, fearing that his ship would suffer the consequences. Usopp, scared, hid behind him, and Luffy just laughed.

"Shitty marimo! What the hell took you so long?" Sanji yelled.

"Shut up ero-cook! The instructions you gave me were all messed up!" Zoro replied.

"You are the one who's messed up!"

"What was that, bastard?"

"We can't even have one moment of peace, can we?" Robin commented with a smile. "I guess we are now read to leave, navig-"

"Zoro!"

The yell was so strong, the whole ship heard it, even Chopper and Brook at the sickbay.

The man turned around. He possessed green, algae-like hair, and had dark, provocative eyes. He was taller than her now, and quite more built, he had grown muscles incredibly. He also now possessed three piercings on one of his ears, and three swords were inside his green haramaki. Still, in essence, he still was...

"Nami?" he asked back.

Zoro was puzzled. Nami was not only equally confused, but also didn't quite know how to react. A million ideas and emotions crossed her mind at the moment, and she couldn't settle for only one. However, she actually did, choosing the one that seemed more reasonable.

"Agh! Why the hell did you do that for, Nami?" Zoro complained upon receiving a powerful slap across the face.

Nami now proceeded to attack, and punched him in the middle of the stomach. Zoro flinched, and would've fell on his knees if Nami hadn't caught him. Not only did she catch him, but she also held him, much to Zoro's surprise. And then there was a hug. A long hug. She wrapped her hands around him, and he was surprised when he noticed the shoulder her head was laying in was starting to feel a bit wet. She was crying. Surprised he was, indeed. But that didn't allow him to deprive Nami from the hug she needed so much.

"Idiot." she muttered. "You... didn't need to do that... it was a stupid promise..."

"But a promise." he replied, releasing the hug to look firmly into her eyes. "And I never back away from my promises. I swore on my pride that I would make justice."

"And you did." Nami laughed lightly as she removed the tears from her face. She now smiled. "So, what happened to the whole best-swordsman-in-the-world thing?"

With that aside, the two old friends started talking as they retreated to the women's quarters, Zoro commenting on something that made Nami laugh. Needless to say, the rest of the crew felt like they had been completely forgotten.

"What was that all about?" Franky asked, lifting his sunglasses.

"I-I-I'm-no-not af-afra-afraid of he-her."

"Your knees are shaking, bro."

"Shut up!"

"Mellorine..." Sanji muttered, feeling hurt and falling on his knees.

"Oi Robin." Luffy turned towards his smartest crewmember. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'm just as confused as you all are." Robin lied, remembering the confessions of a drunk Zoro with a smile. "But I believe swordsman-san has found his match."


	5. Leg

What I liked about this one is that Nami shows her new kickass move. Sort of. I love seeing her kicking ass :)

**Title**: Protection

**Theme**: #22 - Leg

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 963

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Zoro, Sanji and Nami like to cuss, so be prepared! Set after timeskip, just because I wanted to write something involving Nami's new attack. It was soo badass.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Navigator-san! Swordsman-san!" a worried archeologist shouted.<p>

"Nami-san! Are you alright?" asked the concerned chef from somewhere near her.

"I'm fine, Robin, Sanji-kun. We're both fine." the navigator placed a hand on the cold and oversized rock blocking their path. "But Zoro is unconscious."

"That bastard! When he wakes up, I'l kick his stupid marimo ass all the way back to the ship!"

"That's... never mind." Nami sighed. "Robin, do you think there's any way out of this through the other side?"

"I doubt it. This is probably the only way out."

"Fuck! If only my legs were in normal conditions, I would destroy this stupid pebble like it's made of paper and rescue my Nami-swan and then she would do th..."

"We get the picture." Nami snapped. "But please, Sanji-kun, get Chopper to look at those injuries right away. They looked terrible."

"Your wish is my command, Nami-san!"

"We'll go get captain-san to destroy this boulder. Until so, wait and take care of swordsman-san, please, navigator-san. Let's go, cook-san."

"Right away, Robin-chwan!"

Nami heard the footsteps and soon the cavern fell completely silence. She turned around to look at her unconscious nakama, who lied there, sleep and unaware of the situation they were in.

She sat down next to his face, looking at him breath in and out lightly. Her look fell down to his legs. Like Sanji, he had been severely injured by the traps that flew at the four of them when they advanced further into the cave. They were aimed at their feet, to inmovilize them, and Sanji took a direct hit, while Robin was able to evade it thanks to a wall she built before herself, made of a hundred extra arms and protecting them from the deadly projectiles. As for Zoro, he was hit too... but he had scooped up Nami and carried her on his back, protecting her.

She caressed his green hairs sweetly, then mentally thanked that he was unconscious and retreated her hand to her lap. She remembered he saved her again, that was how he fell into this condition. When exiting the cave, the entire place started shaking. The ceiling started falling, a particularly huge rock was on its way to a paralyzed Nami...

Zoro had been the only one who had seen her, since she was running behind the rest of them. Ignoring his injuries and tossing his precious swords aside, he jumped and grabbed the navigator, holding her close as he launched them forward. He landed with his back against the ground, and the damage his head took from the impact to spare Nami from any pain was too much and he passed out.

This hadn't been the first time, she knew that. Zoro had protected her all along, every time, she still remember that huge guy from Baroque Works, and Captain Foxy, and the battle against Arlong, and other situations, but the question was...

"Why?" she muttered. "Why do you... always protect me... Zoro?"

Nami heard a small grunt and looked up. He was looking at her confused, as if she had asked a question with an obvious answer.

"The strong always take care of the weaker." he explained. "I'm not saying you're weak." he corrected himself. "But I'm stronger than you. You know that. So, I'll still protect you, understood?"

She looked at him, eyes a bit blurry as if she was holding back tears. However, if she was, her next actions didn't quite prove it.

"Idiot." she muttered, punching him lightly on the head. Or what she considered lightly.

"What the hell was that for, witch?"

"What do you think I did these two years, drink tea?" she asked, her tone of voice sounding almost offended. "I know you want to protect me, to protect everyone. But can you trust me a bit more now?"

Zoro just looked away, unsure about this. Nami decided to stand up then.

"The hell are you doing?" he asked, watching her take out her new Clima Tact.

"I'll show you that I don't need protection anymore." she replied, sticking out her tongue at him.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Zoro? Nami? Where are you?"

"Captain-san, I don't believe you'll find them down that rock."

"Oh, ok." Luffy put down the average-sized rock back to the ground and looked around. "So, where are they?"

"Right over there." Robin pointed towards the blocked entrance of the cavern. "That's odd, what is that noise?"

"Gust sword!"

A powerful whirlwind pierced through the rock, directly on the center, and as it was destroyed the whole rock collapsed. Captain and archeologist looked at the entrance of the cavern to see two figures coming out of it, one of them had green hair and had an arm over the one with orange hair, who carried him as he rested his weight on her, and she carried him ignoring how heavy, and much bigger than her, he was.

"Hey, captain." Zoro greeted, lifting his free arm and smirking at them.

"You're alright! I thought you had died!" Luffy yelled dramatically.

"May I ask what happened or should I cover Luffy's ears?" Robin asked with one of her trademark enigmatic smiles.

"What are you implying, woman?" Zoro asked, scratching the back of his head. "What happened was..."

"Nothing happened." Nami interjected. She smiled at Zoro. "I just showed that I don't always need protection."

"But I guess you won't just stop protecting your nakamas, am I right, swordsman-san?"

"Why do you ask when you know the answer?" Zoro smirked at her. "Of course I'll always protect you guys." Nami looked at him oddly and Zoro completed his phrase. "Even if you don't need it."

"Of course! We're nakama!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why..." Nami mumbled, looking at the swordsman she was carrying with a smile.


	6. Poster

8 people on story alert and only two or three review... now, I don't wanna sound like a little review whore but well, i wanna know if those ppl like this story! Or what they think about it or if they did it out of pity or just wanted to have more stories on alert or favourites.

Don't take it the wrong way, I appreciate it. But I'm really curious about why. If by any reason you don't want to tell it in a review, send me a PM! So, special thanks to **fmdevil**, **Kawaii Neko Nami**, **Abra Cadaverous**, **minami** and **whattuppenguin** for reviewing this and telling their opinion! Specially the first two who reviewed each one of them! Oh, and I'll reply to your reviews in the previous piece as soon as I can, there's a load of homework waiting for me right now.

Now, back to business...

**Title**: Pose

**Theme**: #11 - Poster

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 594

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Spoilers for the Enies Lobby arc and the second part of Water 7. Also, Zoro has a bad mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Don't attack!" yielded a man, holding up his camera. "I'm not an enemy!"<p>

"Then who the hell are you?" Nami asked, stopping her attack but not lowering her Clima Tact. "You're in the middle of the battlefield!"

"I'm from a local newspaper!" the man explained, talking loudly over the noise several marines made as they were defeated by the pirates. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you, Nami from the straw hat pirates?"

Momentarily forgetting the battle she was involved in and ignoring the fact that the supposed journalist knew her name and which crew she belonged to, Nami's eyes sparkled with joy and excitement.

Nami pulled her hair upwards in a sensual demeanour, posing with her back exposed and looking seductively at the camera. She smiled at the photographer, her incredibly sexy pose captivating him completely.

"Should I pose like this?"

"Uh... um..."

"Nami! What the fuck?" Zoro roared over the noise, approaching her. "Look around you, woman!"

"Oi Zoro! Don't try to steal my protagonism!" she yelled back at him. "This is _my_ picture, _my_ interview, _my_ fame!"

"This is not an intervi..."

"If you want to get yourself killed, go ahead. Why do I even bother?"

"Ok, was the picture taken?" she asked.

"Y... yes but..."

"Do you need any more? I've got more poses if you want."

"Look out, witch!"

Zoro jumped towards her and threw her to the ground, landing on top of her as a cannon ball flew straight above them, miraculously not injuring them. Nami's eyes widened at the sight of it, now returning to reality and realizing the battle wasn't over. They couldn't relax, not yet.

Still, it would probably be a good idea if he got off her, she noticed. He breathed in and out, agitated, his entire body resting on top of hers. Yes, his entire body, including his... manly... _anatomy_. Alerted by her threatening look, Zoro stood up immediately as if she had burnt him. However, he did look at her again as she stood up.

"Injured?"

"I'm fine." she said, taking out again her Clima Tact. "I'll help Robin protect the ship, you go with Sanji-kun."

And as the two nakamas set off to do that, the journalist-disguised marine was securing his camera in his clothing as if it was made of gold.

_A few days later, in Water 7..._

"Zoro, I thought we were friends!" Luffy said rather loudly, much to his annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Zoro you monster!" Chopper cried as if he had been offended. "Aren't we nakamas?"

"The hell are you two talking about?" he cracked one eye open. So long for his nap...

"The newspaper had a quite interesting front page." Robin commented from the table. "It was quite a striking pose from you. And from navigator-san, of course."

Before he could react, Nami bursted in, panting and sweating as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Don't read the newspaper! The yellow press is everywhere!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid you're late for that." Robin said as Nami scanned the room.

"Can somebody explain... wait, by pose you mean..."

"You on top of navigator-san, yes."

"I didn't know nakamas were supposed to be on top of others." Luffy pouted as the navigator and swordsman turned so red tomatoes everywhere would be jealous of their colouring.

"Nakamas don't do that, Luffy. Lovers do, through."

"Robin! Don't give them crazy ideas!" Nami looked around a bit more and relaxed a bit. "Well, at least Sanji-kun has..."

"MARIMO! WHY DID YOU TRY TO RAPE NAMI-SWAN?"


	7. Sniper

Wow, thanks for the sudden increase in reviews! I'll be replying to all of them right now! See? There was no problem in doing so... and sorry if i sounded like a total b!tch back there. Seriously.

**Title**: Pictures of you

**Theme**: #24 - Sniper

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 774

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Nothing out of the usual, just Usopp suffering from his violent nakamas'... violence.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him!"<p>

"Not before I do!"

Both swordsman and navigator stormed into the deck, wildly scanning every single part of it. Chopper, who was talking to Robin about some book, now hid scared behind her chair, obviously the wrong way with his whole body exposed and in plain sight. Robin just sighed.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked politely.

"Usopp... kill... him... now..." Zoro muttered.

"Long nose-kun was in the aquarium bar a while ago, may I ask wh..."

Before she could finish, both of them were out of sight, running madly into the aquarium, almost crashing into Franky who was coming out of it. They didn't even stop when he told them how running like that was not super at all.

"What was that all about?" Franky asked, walking towards the other two.

"I have no idea myself." Robin answered. "Perhaps long nose-kun can enlighten us."

Two hands sprouted from the mikan grove and pushed the sniper out of it. Usopp stood up quickly and searched around. Feeling safer, he approached his three nakamas.

"What have you done, bro?"

"Nothing!" Usopp denied. "They're overreacting, that's all!"

"Is it because of the drawings?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Chopper!"

"Ah! Sorry Usopp!"

"What drawings?"

"Nothing important..."

"Oi, girlie..."

"Fine, I'll tell you!"

Usopp digged inside his green bag and took out his sketch book. He gave it to the archeologist, and Franky approached her to look at it.

Robin's eyes slightly widened and Franky lifted his sunglasses, completely shocked.

"What the..."

"Can you explain why is there a picture of swordsman-san and navigator-san hugging each other drawn by you in here, long nose-kun?"

"It's a long story..."

"We've got time." the cyborg responded, as Robin started watching the rest of the drawings.

"'I will protect you'." Robin read, stopping at a very detailed one in which Zoro stood in front of a crying Nami, protecting her with two of his swords. "Very impressive work, long nose-kun. Were you an artist before joining this crew?"

"Luffy told me he painted our flag!" Chopper added, looking at said flag.

"So why are you drawing them as a couple? Some sort of fetish?" Franky asked again, still curious.

"No, nothing like that! It's just..."

"There you are!" Nami and Zoro roared.

Both of them jumped towards the sniper, who started running for dear life. Zoro drew out two swords and Nami her Clima Tact as they chased Usopp, seemingly possessed by a revenge demon.

"What's happening?" Sanji asked as he brought a mug of coffee to Robin. "Here's your coffee, Robin-chwan!"

"Thank you, cook-san." the archeologist smiled, taking the mug. "I don't see the point of this, but these are very nice pictures, they shouldn't be angry."

"You can't be serious, Nico Robin. They look like a couple!"

"I... it was my fault." the small reindeer confessed. "We made a bet. He said he could draw anyone, no matter how different they seemed, as a couple. So..."

"You chose them." the shipwright pointed towards the swordsman, who held Usopp, and the navigator, who was in charge of the punches. The doctor nodded.

"Still, this is good art." Robin commented, flipping the page to see one where Zoro was blushing and holding Nami's hand. "It looks very realistic."

"I see they found out about Usopp's book." Sanji sighed as he drew out a cigarette.

"You knew about this, cook-bro?"

"For some time. I promised Usopp I wouldn't mention it if he drew... something... for me."

"I thought so." Robin chuckled upon the next drawing, a wanted posted in which Sanji was smiling seductively, and his bounty was actually higher than Zoro's. Also, Nami and Robin were noodle-dancing in the background.

"Understood?" Nami yelled.

"Ye... yes." Usopp managed to say before Zoro released him and he fell to the ground.

"Usopp! He needs a doctor!" Chopper yelled worriedly. "You killed him, you monsters! A docto-"

"That's you." Franky pointed out.

"Oh, right! Hang on, Usopp!"

"Honestly, can you believe that guy?" Nami complained as she sat down besides Robin. Sanji twirled towards the kitchen, muttering something about how beautiful Nami-san looked when angry, and Zoro retreated to the crow's nest, probably for training.

"Still, you do look good in this one." Robin pointed towards a picture in which Nami was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, marching towards Zoro, who wore a tuxedo, and a priest.

"I'm burning them. Seriously." Nami said, snatching the sketch book from her hands.

"I'm sure you will..."

Later that night, Robin found the sketch book hidden in Nami's wardrobe. Smiling, she placed it back where it was before she found it.


	8. Rescue: AU

Stupid writer's block, couldn't let me think of a good ending. Damn you! *shakes fist angrily*

**Title**: Blind date?

**Theme**: #27 - Rescue

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1195

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: AU. Violence and mild language, as usual when it comes to Zoro and Nami.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're being such an idiot!" Nami yelled at him.<p>

Zoro sighed. Why did he choose to walk with her back from the campus? Sure, their houses were near each other, but he should've seen this coming and gone some other way, it's not like she would just ignore it. It would've taken him longer to get home on his own that way, through.

"I'll say it again." Zoro repeated. "Don't go."

"Who are you to decide who I date and who I don't?" she replied. "He seems to be a great guy, just because you don't like blind dates doesn't mean..."

"He _seems_. You don't know him." he pointed out. "You could be going out with a lunatic. Why are you blind dating anyway?"

"I thought it would be fun. I don't care if you disagree. Why do _you_ even care so much?"

"Do you think I want you going out with a fucking psycho?"

"That only happens in the movies, moron. And luckily, I don't need your approval to date someone."

"Still, don't go." he looked away, ashamed of what he was going to say next. "Please. I have a bad feeling."

"Uh huh. Is this the same feeling that guides you when you get lost?"

She stopped, they had reached her house. With a final sight, she started walking towards her house, but he caught her wrist before she got any further away.

"Nami, listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt. So just..."

"No, Zoro." she replied, setting her hand free with a quick movement of her wrist. "Just leave me alone. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"... Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, witch."

Leaving her alone, he marched towards his own place, hands placed inside his pockets. he did turn around before leaving, when Nami called him out again.

"It's _that_ way, you idiot!" she corrected, pointing towards the opposite direction he was going to.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Stupid witch."

"Don't talk about Nami-san like that, marimo!"

A powerful kick was aimed to his head, but he was quick enough to dodge it. He had gotten used to this.

Zoro was sitting on top of a metallic table on the Baratie's kitchen, lazily eating an apple while he watched his friend Sanji cook various meals simultaneously. After narrating what had happened with his orange-haired friend, Sanji had reached a conclusion Zoro didn't like at all...

"So you like Nami-san, eh, marimo?"

"Eh? Aren't _you_ the one who likes Nami?"

"Oh, my silly, stupid, idiotic, moronic, retarded little marimo. There's a difference between liking someone and really liking someone."

"Be specific before I chop your head off, ero-cook."

"Have Vivi-chan for example." Sanji explained as he started frying an egg in a saucepan. "I like her, I would like to do _this_ and _that_ with her..."

"Without details."

"But she really likes Luffy." the cook admitted, the tiniest hint of defeat reflecting in his eyes for a moment. "He's the one who she chose."

"I still don't get where any of this came from."

"Please shithead, it's plain obvious you're jealous."

"Of your female side? Yeah, I don't think I could ever develop it so well."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sanji roared, mixing whatever he was mixing with furious speed.

"Eggplant, why the yelling?" Zeff asked, stepping into the kitchen. "Table four is starving. Take them their food."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, shitty geezer."

That said, the blonde touched a few buttons of the oven and left the kitchen with two dishes on his hands.

"How are you, Zoro?" Zeff asked, looking back at his adoptive son's friend.

"Fine. Is there any booze here?"

"Getting drunk won't bring the girl back. It's in the fridge over there if it helps, through."

"So you were listening."

"Accidentally, of course. I'm not interested at all in whatever you came to tell the eggplant. Naturally."

"I guessed so."

"I know it's none of my business, but can this old man give you an advice?" Zoro nodded. "Don't let something slip away. You'll spend your remaining years wondering what could have happened. It's way better to find it out now that stay with the doubt later."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"I think I'm going to leave." Nami decided.

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him again. Enel was the definition of creepy. She would probably find a picture of him next to te definition in the dictionary. He had unbelievably long ears, from which hang golden earrings, and went shirtless. Ok, he had a fine six-pack, but that wasn't enough to compensate considering his particular laughter, his narcissism -he believed he was a fucking god!- and his bizarre attraction for electricity. He wanted to show a magic trick to her and miraculously didn't set her skirt on fire.

"Really, _really_ sure." she assured him.

Damn, now she would have to tell Zoro he had warned her, he was right, and she would have to stand his mocking smirk for weeks. Damn him! Damn this stupid, pathetic date! Damn...

"Not so fast, Nami."

She was walking away, but before she reacted he grabbed her from behind. Holding her against him, Enel narrowed the space between them, shutting her with his right hand, and laughing at his ear.

"Yahahaha. Nami, you should be happy, you were chosen by God himself!" he smiled with satisfaction. "Do you want to come to Fairy Vearth with me?"

Nami didn't know what Fairy Vearth was. Nor did she care. She was now terrified. Zoro had said it, what if the guy was a psycho? Nah, that only happens in the movies... and now she was starring one! She didn't remember signing for this, if this was a dream someone should wake her up. Like, _now_.

She tried to break free, she was going to fight back, she wouldn't let herself be captured so easily. Enel tried to drag her, but she bit the hand that was on her mouth. Briefly releasing her due to the pain gave her enough time to yell.

"Help! Somebody help me! Please!"

"Just shut up and give yourself to your God, Nami!"

A powerful slap was delivered to her face, and Nami fell on a side of the street. She rose her head and lifted her upper body to try and stand up, but he caught her by her hair. She now regretted growing it so long, despite how much people liked it now that it fell up to her waist.

"Yahahaha..."

But before he pulled her backwards again, something happened. Enel unexpectedly released her, and her head didn't collide against the rough floor because something else grabbed her just in time. A line of blood followed behind her, Enel's hand had been cut -not completely, through- and was now bleeding.

Slightly relieved, Nami looked up from the chest she was facing to look at her savior. She should've noticed by the solid, well-formed abs on this chest that she knew who he was, but until he saw Zoro's face she didn't quite recognize him. Zoro switched her position without a word, and now held her to his right, the sword on his left hand pointing threateningly at Enel while his right hand secure Nami besides her. Her shock didn't allow her to pronounce any words at all, so he was in charge of breaking the silence.

"You yell so loud, the whole city could hear you, witch." he muttered. She stared at him wide-eyed, still in shock. "So it was difficult to track you down."

"Zo..."

"So, don't leave my side." Zoro said, more like ordered, staring at Enel furiously.

Nami had seen him angry. Repeatedly. Mad at her for being a greedy witch, mad at Sanji for being a pervert, mad at Luffy for being so silly and childish, and mad at the world in general. Not once had she seen him with murderous intentions.

"I won't." she assured him. "I promise..."


	9. Party

I rewatched Thriller Bark recently and this popped up when I saw Nami taking care of the injured Zoro and watching him alongside Chopper. I believe Nami saw Kuma and Zoro too, that's why she was so concerned and spent quite a while next to him. This is what came from that belief.

**Title**: Sacrifice

**Theme**: #6 - Party

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 699

**Rating**: K+ (For one insult. Surprisingly, from Chopper)

**Warnings**: Huge spoilers for Thriller Bark. Seriously.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>The mood was amazing. The place was beautiful, now that it was so crowded and sunlight wasn't something to be afraid of anymore. It had been even redecorated to look more lively, as the people were. Luffy, Chopper and Franky danced on top of tables with chopsticks, Brook played the piano and Usopp clapped his skills, telling several people around him how he was an expert pianist with eight thousand followers but had to retire or something of the sort. Sanji was noodle-dancing around Robin, who casually drank some smooth red wine, while also surveying the food stock wasn't running low. Lola and the rest of the pirates also joined the celebration and partied with the Straw Hats.<p>

Yes, it was a party in Thriller Bark. For all except for the swordsman.

Roronoa Zoro rested on a small, precarious bed a bit separated from the rest of the people, bandaged by Chopper and slowly breathing in and out, still unconscious but at least not presenting anymore the horrible appearance he had whe Sanji had found him. After deciding he was out of danger, Chopper told everyone to just leave Zoro alone to rest, he would soon wake up and their worry wasn't something which would please him. Even his captain had to agree with that, and they all went back to the celebration. All except for her, of course.

She hadn't been able to leave him alone. She was still sitting there on her knees, examining his various injuries. Nami took the little hair that had fallen on her face and combed it right again, without taking her eyes from Zoro one second. How could he be so reckless? He could've died! We could've lost him! He was lucky, but he might not be next time!

Yes, she did know what had happened. No, she hadn't forced Sanji to tell her, she had been a witness. Everyone assumed she had fainted, but that was far from reality. She wished she had, through. Nami had been blasted away and struggled to get out of the debris that had fallen on top of her. She was injured, too injured too move, and miraculously hadn't fell unconscious. But she couldn't even move the muscles of her mouth to yell for her nakamas, she couldn't even look around to find them. She felt her whole body completely numb, as if it had forgotten how to move.

And then she saw it. Zoro was there, ready to take the hit. Sanji interrupted, but Zoro knocked him out, much to Nami's surprise... and anger. Those two monsters were going to sacrifice themselves for them! Zoro was sacrificing himself for the sake of his crew, for their sake only! Was he crazy? Was he on drugs? Had he forgotten about his dreams, about _their_ dreams? Did he really think all of them could carry on with theirs, knowing that they indirectly killed his? She tried to move, but it was impossible, her body didn't respond. It started to feel heavier, her eyes closed without her acknowledgment and she was out cold.

When Nami woke up, she quickly looked around. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, everyone was ok. She assumed it was all just a bad dream when she saw Sanji too, and started celebrating Kuma's mysterious change of mind. However, when Sanji woke up, things changed. He ran away, desperately looking for something. Could it be...

"Moron." she whispered, turning her gaze from the party to her nakama. "Don't you dare to die. Don't you dare to leave us... to leave m-"

"Nami." Chopper interrupted, walking towards her at a slow pace. "Did he wake up or something?"

"No." she responded, turning towards the little reindeer with a sweet smile. "But it's ok. He will, right?"

"Of course he will!" exclaimed Chopper.

"You are the doctor, if you say so..."

"You calling me a doctor won't make me happy, you bitch!"

Laughing lightly at the doctor's antics, she discovered this was no time to be grieving. They were alive, they were all alive, and it was time to celebrate. And with that thought, he headed towards where Robin stood, waiting for her with a smile and a drink.


	10. Chivalry

I fear there might be some OoC on this one, I'm not entirely sure this time. You be the judges. But come one, you give me chivalry and expect me to have Zoro perfectly IC? I'm not Oda XD

**Title**: First valentine

**Theme**: #14 - Chivalry

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1245

**Rating**: K+ (Zoro likes to cuss)

**Warnings**: Oh, the fluff. It's everywhere. Run!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>Nami didn't expect Zoro to turn romantic all of a sudden and shower her with compliments and kisses and that sort of things. That was Sanji's thing, his chivalry, and it was one of the reasons why he liked Zoro, it was part of his nature. Still, spending Valentine's Day on her own wasn't as fine as it had been on previous years.<p>

It was 13 of February and there wasn't one mention of the day, no compliment, not even a planning for their first Valentine's Day together. She obviously felt a bit hurt at those facts. And Zoro immediately detected it.

As did the crew's cook.

"You shitty marimo! What did you do to Nami-san?" he yelled, effectively kicking the distracted swordsman across the crow's nest.

"The hell are you talking about, ero-cook? It wasn't _my_ fault!" he replied, recovering instantly and ready for the fight.

"Then what's wrong with her? I saw her completely depressed at lunch, she didn't even react when Luffy stole her food!"

"I have absolutely no idea, whatever it was it wasn't my fault!" Zoro yelled.

"Look marimo, I can't make Nami-san's decisions and if she chose you, fine." Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "But I swore to you the day your relationship started that if you made Nami-san cry, I would kick your ass overboard. And I intend to keep that promise!"

"This isn't my fault!" Zoro defended himself again.

"I don't care who's shitty fault is it! It's your duty to protect her, shithead!"

Still furious and after attempting to kick him again, Sanji left the crow's nest. Usopp, who was entering, was shoved aside by the fuming cook. Noticing his fury, Usopp decided not to comment on it. He did complain and insult when Sanji was out of hearing distance, though.

"Something wrong?" the sniper asked.

"Nah, the cook's PMSing that's all." Zoro sighed, picking up his weights again. "What do you want?"

"Oh, right. I was looking for my slingshot, I think I left it here..."

"That one?" he pointed towards the slingshot tossed on the floor.

"Hey, who dropped it there? Who would be so stupid to leave it where it can be easily stom..." the image of his grinning captain playing with his slingshot came to Usopp's mind. "Never mind." he put away the slingshot on his green bag and got ready to leave. "So, Zoro, you got something planned for valentine tomorrow?"

The weights fell from his hands, somehow not breaking the wooden floor.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Is there something troubling you, swordsman-san?" Robin asked, lifting her look from the book on her hands.

"No." he denied, looking away.

"You've been sitting next to me for at least half an hour." the woman sighed, then looked around the library. "No, there's nobody else here, and I frankly doubt you're here for reading."

"Ok, I forgot it. I forgot Valentine's Day." Zoro admitted, crossing his arms. "You can laugh now."

"I won't." she promised, although there was a smirk on her face. It couldn't be a good sign.

"Usopp said you could help since you're Nami's best friend. So, spit it out."

"What am I supposed to... 'spit out'?" she asked, intrigued.

"Something I can do to compensate. I _really_ don't want to see her pissed." he admitted, then looked back at the book shelfs as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Strange you forgot, cook-san has given me attentions due to the proximity of this date without stop." Robin commented, then added "Until I reminded him I could kill things, of course."

"Yeah, yeah, you're creepy and all, help me!" Zoro demanded with exasperation. The woman was easily getting on his nerves and time was running short. Sometimes he thought she did it intentionally.

"Well then, may I ask why are you so concerned about this particular date?"

"... what?"

"Shall I repeat?"

"No, I heard you, woman. But isn't it obvious? Girls love valentine and chivalry and gentlemans and all that crap."

"And how do you feel about... all that... as you expressed it, crap?"

"Are you a shrink?" he demanded, glaring at her furiously.

"Do you want my help?"

"I don't like any of this shit." he said bluntly. "It's just an excuse for perverts like the cook to approach the woman with cute presents and stuff, it's just plain stupid. I never needed to spend valentine with someone, it's just some stupid shit people come up to buy chocolates and stuff. Probably the ero-cook's antecessors."

"I see."

"No, you don't. And Nami doesn't see it either."

"So, to sum up, you hate Valentine's Day." she abridged.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But, you're worried about not having planned anything with navigator-san for such a dreadful day, am I correct?"

"Well... yeah. Of course."

"I see."

"_What_ do you see?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I see many things. I see you like navigator-san very much..." he blushed slightly at this, looking away again, but Robin didn't seem to care about it. "I see you hate Valentine's Day, but I also see you're willing to overcome that hatred for navigator-san, correct?"

Zoro slowly nodded, as if doubting of his answer, and still felt embarrased about the whole stupidity of the issue here. Robin just smiled mysteriously. As she always did.

"I also see that I should leave you alone." the archeologist announced, standing up.

An arm sprouted from the door frame and opened the door, causing the navigator to fall on her face in the middle of the room. The other woman left while Nami massaged her temple, slightly hurt, but instantly recovered.

"So..." Nami muttered.

A pause. A very long pause. And way too slient and awkward for their liking. Zoro seemed to have frozen when he saw her. Just how much had she heard?

"I'm not going to forget you forgotten about Valentine's Day. Your debt just went way up, mister!" she claimed.

"Why am I not surprised, witch?" Zoro sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"But..." she added. "I also won't forget that you're spending your first valentine with me..." she got closer to him, smiling. "And that you want to do it."

"Well, yeah." he admitted lazily, yawning. "I want to spend the day with the person I love. That can't be so shocking, it's like any other da- Ouch! What was that for?"

"You can't say the 'L' word just like that, you moron!" she yelled, mad at his lack of sensibility.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." he smirked, pulling her closer. "I love you."

A weird mixture of feelings were up next, and Nami was so overwhelmed by all those emotions that she didn't quite know how to react. Her eyes looked like she was about to cry from happiness, but she would never be such a drama queen, she was too tough for that. Instead, she chose to just smile and reply to him.

"I love you too."

And as the kiss proceeded, a beautiful blue eye disappeared from the ceiling, leaving behind a couple of petals where it was. Outside the room, Robin smiled to herself, as her captain looked at her curiously.

"Robin, something wrong?" Luffy asked, confused at her sudden display of emotions.

"Everything's fine, captain-san." she assured him. "Although I believe I won't be able to sleep in my bed tonight..."

"Why?"

"Well, wouldn't that be awkward?" she chuckled as she left the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Shrink!Robin FTW. I'm surprised nobody did a story with Robin as a shrink. She always knows the correct thing to say. xD


	11. Cotton candy

Has anyone else reached the Fishman Island arc and is seeing the manga covers, where all the people from Fuschia Town to Arabasta are shown after the TS? If so... Mr. 9/Miss Monday FTW! Who would've thought canon couples were possible with Oda? I guess I might re-consider the possibility of pairings in OP...

**Title**: A happy couple and their child?

**Theme**: #10 - Cotton Candy

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 496

**Rating**: K+ (Just to be sure)

**Warnings**: A couple of insults, courtesy of Nami, Chopper and Zoro. Also, there family-like nakamashipping fluff. Be prepared!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot!" Nami yelled furiously.<p>

"I'm the idiot? It was all _your_ fault, you damned witch!" Zoro replied angrily.

"Excuse me? It was you who lost sight of Chopper!"

"But it was your duty to find him!"

"I wouldn't have had to find him if you hadn't lost sight of him in the first place!"

"How about thanking me for kicking those guys asses back there, by the way?"

"Oh, wow, you knocked down a couple of marines, I'm impressed." she said sarcastically. "You want a medal for it?"

"If it's so lame, why didn't you fight?"

"This is a new outft and I do _not_ plan on ruining it on a fight _you_ caused!"

"I didn't cause it! You did!"

"That's so not true! You bumped into them because you were lost! Again!"

"But I did find Chopper." he pointed out with a mocking smile, which only made her more angry.

"It was just luck!"

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"But what if it hadn't? Those marines would have caught Chopper and it would've been all your fault!"

"Yet it didn't happen, so stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling, I'm trying to understand how can someone be so stupid!"

"By yelling."

"C... can I ha... have some cotton candy?" Chopper timidly asked.

Zoro and Nami interrupted their fight to look at the little doctor. He had been hiding, the wonrg way of course, behind a crate in the blind alley they were at. He was pointing towards a salesman who was selling cotton candy across the street. The two just looked at each other, then back at the reindeer, and then again to each other. then they smiled.

"Of course you can, little guy." Zoro said, taking Chopper in his arms and carrying towards the salesman. "Hey, you, how much does it cost?"

"Here you go, keep the change." Nami blurted out before the man responded, pulling out various beris.

Terrified with their sudden personality change, Chopper took the cotton candy from the man. Zoro put him down and he looked up. Both were still smiling.

"Sorry." Nami said. "Discussing is how we forgot about you in the first place."

"Can you forgive us, Chopper?" the swordsman asked.

Chopper swallowed the cotton he had in his mouth forcefully, miraculously not choking. _Nami and Zoro_ were asking for forgiveness? To him? This was new, and odd, and...

"The fact that you care so much about me won't make me happy, you bastards! Not one bit!" he claimed, as he danced happily.

"You sure don't seem sad." the navigator pointed out.

"Come on." Zoro said, lifting him up again and positioning on top of his green hairs. "Let's go back to the ship before the sun goes down."

"Wait." Nami stopped him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "It's _that_ way."

He looked towards the direction she was pointing at, the opposite of where he was heading. She was correct. She always was.


	12. Buster Call

Has any of you ever heard the song "Shut up and kiss me" by Orihanti (hope I got that name right)? Listen to it thinking of Zoro and Nami... it fits them perfectly! Someone should do an amv about it. It would be epic, seriously.

**Title**: Circle of life

**Theme**: #20 - Buster Call

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 933

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: _Huge_ spoilers for Robin's past/Enies Lobby arc.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Zoro asked, sitting up straight to look at the woman before him.<p>

"Nothing. This place is a wasteland." Nami informed. She sighed and then continued. "I can't believe it. Of all the islands out there, why did we have to end up in Robin's homeland? And how did a simple storm bring us all the way to the West Blue in the first place?"

"Who knows. I guess it's fate." he replied, standing up. "Where is she?"

"She ran off as soon as we hit land and we realized which island this is. Sanji, Chopper and Usopp are tracking her down." she looked towards the Thousand Sunny. "Shall we return?"

"No. I still want to see this place..."

"I'll go with you." she decided immediately.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Plus, you will obviously get lost."

Zoro couldn't argue against that. And so they set off, walking by the burnt wasteland that once was a pretty, small town, with people coming and going, with others selling and women buying while their children played near them, with dogs barking and birds singing and people laughing. Yes, just like any other town, Ohara had been very lively and populated, a normal island like any other.

Neither Zoro nor Nami knew the details of the tragedy of Ohara. What little they knew had been gathered in their trips, after all, Zoro had been a bounty hunter -although he just did it to survive- and Nami had been a thief who stole from pirates. Information like that always found its way to people. Zoro was a bounty _hunter_ and Robin had a _bounty_, for crying out loud!

But he was never interested in chasing the "demon of Ohara". Why? Because she was just a child. Well, she was back then, by that time she was older than him, but still, the point was that Zoro would never do something as shameful as attacking a woman just to get her head and gain money. He still remembered how shamelessly Enel had attacked Robin and got angry instantly. Nami, on the other hand, heard about the "demon child" various times when she stole for Arlong, and she even meditated about catching her, since by that time the money would be more than enough to buy Cocoyashi from Arlong. But she gave up on the idea quickly for two reasons, she was obviously overpowered by her, and there was the rumour that the demon had fled to the Grand Line.

Both of them knew basically the same, one of the demons of Ohara who plotted to destroy the world had survived and had sunk six marine battleships. The island had been destroyed due to the dangers these people represented to the world. Another thing they both knew was that this were probably lies, none of them counted the world government as a trustful source. Zoro had witnessed corruption more than once, Nami had seen Nezumi and other marines working alongside pirates; they couldn't be trusted. However, it all happened before they were even born, little did they care about such old history. Until now.

"There she is." Nami spoke up.

There was one structure that barely stood up. It was actually more of a pile of ashes, a completely burnt and destroyed tree which, when healthy and alive, must have been huge. There was a hole that resembled a door frame there, but the tree didn't have any sides, just the frame barely stood, looking so fragile that the weakest breeze would probably blow it away. The inside of the tree was visible, and inside stood the tall, dark-haired woman, surrounded by ashes and the burnt remains of what seemed to be books. Somewhere under the debris, Nami caught sight of what seemed to be human skeletons. She decided not to point it out, in case Robin hadn't seen them, and kept it to herself.

"This place..." Robin's soft, fragile voice caught them off-guard. Since when did the archeologist's tone sounded so... weak? "This was the Tree of knowledge."

"Tree of knowledge?" Nami asked, wondering if it was right for her to speak.

"It was the library. It was quite big." she mentioned, her voice still oddly fragile. "It's the place where I read my first books. I spent my days here."

"Robin, just sto-"

Before Nami completed her sentence, Zoro stepped in. He walked towards where the woman stood and looked right at her blue eyes. Her eyes seemed shattered, and about to let tears fall out. But she wasn't going to cry. She never would, she was Robin, after all... right?

Zoro looked downwards. He sat down and placed his hand on the earth below him. When he removed his hand, he saw it.

"What is... that?" Nami asked, approaching them.

Robin froze at its sight. A tiny, almost invisible, light green thing had sprouted from the earth. Could it be...

"Plants are supposed to grow back up, right?" Zoro smirked, standing up. He looked at Nami. "Life keeps sprouting."

"Yeah, it does." Nami smiled sweetly, a hand instinctively resting on her flat belly. "Shall we... go back? The others are worried about you, Robin."

"Na... Nami-chan..." Robin mumbled. "If I may ask... when your child is born, could I possibly... talk to him, or her... about Ohara?"

"Of course you may." she replied. Zoro nodded, indicating his approval. "Ohara will not die."

Robin turned around. A sudden breeze made her hair dance at the wind's mercy, the small tears in her eyes contrasting greatly with her smile.

"I'm glad." she whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm pretty sure it would be impossible for a storm or any natural phenomenon to blow the SH all the way to West Blue. For the sake of the story, please ignore that fact. One Piece defies logic anyways.


	13. Rust: AU

**Title**: Deal with the witch

**Theme**: #12 - Rust

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 919

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: AU, magic and, of course, cussing! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." the woman said as she deposited the four rice balls on the table. "Enjoy."<p>

"Itadakimasu." the four of them said, each grabbing a rice ball and gobbling it up.

Then there was a simoultaneous sight from the three men. She just smiled, as if the whole situation was funny for her.

"I'm glad all of you recovered your strenght so fast." Robin commented.

"I still expect an apology." Usopp replied. Zoro snickered. "What?"

"Nobody obliged you to follow us." he remembered.

"That's no justification for using me as human bait for a damn giant!"

"A very stupid giant." Zoro added. "Remember how he reacted to Franky's docking?"

"That'd have worked if someone..." Usopp glared at Robin "had cooperated."

"I do not wish to take part in something so embarrasing and pathetic." she explained casually.

"... how cold..."

"But we should be happy." Brook commented, feeling left out of the conversation. "With Oars dead and Thriller Bark behind us, we can finally rest. This calls for a song! Yohohoho!"

"It was fun." Robin added.

"What part of being chased by a _giant_ can be defined as fun?"

"There is a problem, though." Brook added, looking towards his green-haired friend. "Zoro-san, your sword..."

In response, Zoro unshedded his sword. Or what was left of it, that is, just the long, empty grip. He set it on the table.

"Can you fix it?" he asked, looking at the dark-haired woman.

"I'm sorry, but my skills in necromancy won't be able to do the job." Robin sighed.

"You brought a skeleton back to life! You're supposed to do anything!" Usopp snapped.

"I don't think that's logical, long nose-kun. Although there is one solution. I heard of a certain witch from Cocoyashi village..."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

The swordsman kept walking across the land until the small, orange house was visible for him. It didn't look like a witches' house, it was just a normal, little house, it would've even seem abandoned if it hadn't been for the smoke coming out of the chimney of it.

Crossing the space between him and the house notably fast, with the moonlight illuminating the way, he reached the door and knocked it twice. Then cursed himself, who the fuck knocks the door of a witch so casually? He was spending way too much time with Luffy, that was for sure...

"Who is it?" a soft female voice rang on the other side of the door. Too soft for an evil witch.

"Hey, are you the damn witch from Cocoyashi?" he asked back.

"What if I am?" she replied.

"I have something I want to say you."

The door opened by itself, since when it did open he saw no one standing there. Zoro took one step in, then two, then three, and the door was firmly shut. He turned around, but saw no one there. Zoro scratched his head in confusion, then turned around again to inspect some more, when he saw a person he hadn't quite noticed before.

It was a woman, seemingly about his same age, maybe even younger, definitively shorter in height, with long, wavy orange hair and a very well developed body. The most remarkable feature he noticed was the blue tattoo on her arm, he couldn't quite figure out what it was, but he ddin't care. The woman was sitting on a large chair, legs and arms crossed and an evil smirk present on her face.

"Oi, are you the witch?" Zoro asked bluntly.

"Correct. The name's Nami." sha answered, standing up. "And who might you be?"

"Why should I give you my name?"

"You broke into my house and threatened to attack me..."

"I did not do such things!"

"You're lucky I'm not turning you into a frog or something." Nami taunted, sticking out her tongue at him. "But don't worry, I know who you are, Roronoa Zoro."

"Ho-"

"You want my help with your sword, right?" she interrupted.

"Can you fix it or not?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not..."

"Just help me damn witch!"

"Oh, is that really how you ask a favour, Zoro? How very sweet of you." Nami teased. "

"Fuck you, I'm leaving." he decided. But before he turned around, she sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you. But there is a cost, I'm not just going to help random people who show up here unannounced." she warned. "So listen."

"What do you want?"

"Interest." she grinned. That grin was quite more frightening than what it sounds like, at least to him. "You will owe me three hundred thousand beris, which you will pay working for me for... one year, if I'm correct."

"An entire year?" he glared at her. "I can't spend one year of my life cleaning a greedy witch's house!"

"Well, you can spend that year going around sword-less." she replied. "Or the rest of your life, if you want."

Zoro sighed, feeling completely defeated now. How could he become the world's best swordsman if he didn't have a sword? And it wasn't any sword, it was a Meito, it was _his_ sword...

"Will you actually fix it?"

"Give me the sword." Zoro obeyed slowly, handing her the remains of his sword. "Wow, what the hell happened to this?"

"Some stupid guy with an annoying magic, it could rust stuff in seconds." Zoro explained, annoyed.

"I see... then, do we have a deal?"

Nami extended her hand towards him and he accepted it, sealing the deal. Little did he know the hell he was going to enter...

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This will be continued in the next piece, with the prompt "Demon" :)


	14. Demon: AU

I'm sorry this took so freakingly long! I'm in the middle of exams right now, and that would lead to a long and very boring explanation nobody really cares about, so I'll just skip it and apologize! Sorry!On another note, I was halfway done with this when I decided to remove the fighting scene towards the end from the plans. I suck at writing action, you'll see some proof here.

But enough ranting, let's get this started!

**Title**: Fight the devil

**Theme**: #16 - Demon

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 2562

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: AU, magic and, of course, cussing! Yay! Also, it's connected to my previous piece.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Good evening." Robin politely greeted as she entered the woman's house.<p>

"Onee-sama!" Nami emerged from the room where she practiced her magic to greet her visitor.

"Nami-swan! You look so beautiful today, as you always do!" sang the blonde, good-looking man who entered after Robin.

"Oh, you came too. Hey Sanji." she waved her hand at him and he almost melted.

Robin laughed lightly at her friends' antics as she sat down on the table. Ever since Zoro had started working for the witch of Cocoyashi in order to pay for his sword, she had found herself often visiting the younger witch. She was very interesting to talk to, plus she knew so much about weather magic Robin was genuinely amazed. Nami herself was also interested in -and slightly scared by- her necromancy magic.

Sanji just joined her as soon as she heard about the witch's looks, and Brook also did whenever he could. Usopp tried to remain as distant from the witch's house as it was humanly possible for him.

"Zoro, we have guests!" Nami sang sweetly.

Sanji took out a cigarette and smiled, this was the part he enjoyed the most of the visit. Embarrassed, as always, Zoro emerged from the kitchen carrying a silver tray with a teapot and various cups. He put the tray on the table, glared at the laughing blonde and walked back towards the kitchen as fast as he could. Robin frowned.

"Swordsman-san, where's my coffee?"

"Get your own fucki-"

Zoro's yell was interrupted by a tiny lightning that fell exactly next to him. He looked up to see a small black cloud above his head and he then saw Nami smirk.

"Don't treat our guests like that, Zoro." she taunted. "Get Robin's coffee."

"... Yes."

"Excuse me?" one of her eyebrows rose up and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, damn witch!"

Zoro ran into the kitchen and barely dodged the lightning. When he came back with Robin's coffee, he did it so fast it was a miracle he didn't spill any of it.

"My, what an interesting relationship you have." Robin chuckled as she took her coffee.

"Nami-swan! I brought something for you!" Sanji then remembered, made a smooth movement with his hand and a tray full of biscuits of all sizes and colours appeared in front of him. "I made the biscuits of love you like so much!"

"Thanks! They're delicious!" the witch complimented, snatching one heart-shaped biscuit from the plate.

"Your teleporting magic has certainly improved. Congratulations, cook-san." the older witch smiled.

"That's only because I've got a wonderful teacher like you, Robin-chwan!" he replied with heart-shaped eyes.

"By the way, have you heard the news, witch-san?"

"Eh? Which news, Robin?"

"Well, I heard that an ancient demon has recently escaped the sealings that were keeping it in the underworld. The place isn't far away from here, I thought I might warn you."

"Ah, Robin-chan is so considerate! A true beauty!" Sanji claimed, noodle-dancing around her.

"No need to worry, demons are afraid of lightning, right?" she took another sip of tea and Robin nodded. "Then I should be fine."

"So, how long until marimo leaves?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not sure, if he keeps disobeying me his debt might raise a bit more..." she gazed towards the kitchen from where, as she suspected, Zoro was eavesdropping their conversation."Will you do that thing I told you or not?"

"I'm not going to wear a maid outfit!" Zoro yelled from the kitchen.

Sanji bursted out in laughter and Robin barely chuckled, but it was obvious that she was holding it back.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"The idiots left?" Zoro asked, emerging from the kitchen later that night.

"Yeah, Sanji-kun had something to cook and Robin something to kill..." Nami replied. "And what kind of friend are you? Those _idiots_ are your friends, you know."

"Whatever you say." he said, not paying her much attention. Much to her annoyance.

"Pay me attention, moro-"

She was interrupted not by words, but by a hand. Zoro put his hand on Nami's mouth, effectively silencing her, and positioned the index finger of his free hand on top of his lips, motioning her to be silent. She somehow managed to avoid a blush due to their proximity.

"Can't you hear it?"

Nami closed her eyes, trying to focus in whatever sound she was supposed to hear. She did catch a faint whisper, it felt as if someone was yelling very far away... no, more like something was being thrown into the air... spinning wildly as it approached the house... louder and louder and...

Zoro and Nami threw theirselves to the floor in different directions as something suddenly impacted the witch's home. Whatever it was, it was powerful, it completely destroyed the place. Ashes flew everywhere, miraculously not getting inside his eyes, but Zoro knew he was done for if he remained inside the place with a threat he couldn't see. Knowing Nami was smart enough to reach that conclusion too, he stood up, but the cloud of dust around him and the collapsed debris made it difficult for him to see much.

Coughing, the swordsman headed towards no particular direction. Somehow he found his way out, though. And people said he had no orientation whatsoever, ha! As if someone like him, the best swordsman in the world, would lack such a simple and ridiculous skill as orie-

Wait, how did he return to the destroyed house again?

"Zoro!" Nami's voice reached him from somewhere to his right.

The green-haired man followed her voice -which didn't come from anywhere far away- and managed to find his way out. The woman was standing under the moonlight, which directly shone on her, revealing her position, and in her hands was her particular staff, the Clima Tact. Witches could do simple magic without staffs and wands and such things, but when they did have their stuff with them they were more than frightening, that's when their true powers were revealed.

"Oi witch, what's-"

And then he saw it. A thin, tall, pale man with glasses, wearing a black suit and with a long, sharp blade emerging from each of his fingers, ten in total. He adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand and glanced towards the orange-haired woman.

"Do you want to be the first to die?" he asked politely.

"Kuro." she mumbled. "The demon who was supposed to be sealed... why are you here?"

"I want a pacific life, where no one is chasing me." Kuro sighed. "By murdering you and obtaining your house, no one will find me and I'll get to live my quiet life peacefully."

"Do not underestimate me!" Nami yelled, raising her Clima Tact "Black Ball..."

"Stealth Foot."

"Thundercloud Rod!"

The black balls that had discreetly emerged from the witch's staff entered in action; but it was too late, Kuro had used his Stealth Foot to disappear out of her sight, and when she realized this he was behind her. Damn he was fast!

His right claws attacked her back. It all happened in a second, given Kuro's unbelievable speed, but Zoro saw it as hours. The woman that tortured him so much, the woman that always made fun of him, the woman who used him for house chores and stupid stuff while he should be training, the woman that teased him every time she could with whatever she could, she was now... being defeated, being tossed into the ground as a massive amount of blood emanated from her back. She was going to_ die_.

He should probably be laughing. With her gone, there would be nothing stopping him from leaving. He wouldn't get back his sword, he knew that, but he was tired of her and her chores, always bossing him around... this was the time for him to leave!

To leave that horrible witch. To leave that horrible witch who put a warm blanket over his body when he felt asleep after trying to train. That horrible witch who stayed up at night drinking sake with him while laughing at old stories. That horrible witch with incredible alcohol tolerance that rivaled even his, who he never got to beat at a drinking contest...

Kuro looked down at the body below him mercilessly, raising up his claws again.

"Die, witch of Cocoyashi."

Metal clashed not against skin, but against metal. Nami's eyes opened suddenly, realizing she was still alive. She glanced towards where Kuro stood, only to see his claw trapped against Zoro's two swords.

"You were supposed to be one of the strongest witches around!" he smirked. "How did you become the damsel in distress?"

Kuro backed off, jumping backwards in order to free himself from Zoro. He adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand again.

"Zoro, I..." she muttered. "I'm sorry I was so... useless..."

"Oi, don't talk like you were going to die or something." he replied. "Because I'm not letting you die!"

The swordsman dashed towards the opponent... who was oddly swaying back and forth sideways.

"Shakushi."

Kuro disappeared before Zoro could reach him. He scanned the area, but there were no signs of him.

A wide scratch appeared in a nearby rock.

Some grass was neatly chopped off near Zoro's feet.

Another spot of grass was completely destroyed by scratches.

Zoro's left leg was suddenly victim of a scratch, too. It wasn't fatal, it was actually bearable for him, he could still fight, and trying to focus on the fight he ripped off a part of his shirt to quickly stop the bleeding. Kuro materialized in front of him, probably tired from the techinque, and smirked.

"Zo-"

"I told you not to speak!" Zoro roared, preventing Nami from completely saying his name. "It will kill you faster! Just shut up and let me handle this!"

"You won't..." she slightly rose her staff, which she had managed to reach, slowly crawling the whole time during the fight. "do this... alone... I'll help..."

A minuscule swing of the Clima Tact. That's all it took for a third sword to materialize before him. He reached out and grabbed the floating sword, only to realize it wasn't just any sword, it was Yubashiri. His broken sword.

"When did you..."

"I had that... done... Zoro... I trust you... can handle this..." and with those final words, Nami fainted.

With a wide grin across his face, the green-haired man faced the opponent again. He took his black bandanna and wrapped it around his head, then proceeded to put one sword on his mouth, getting ready for action.

"It doesn't matter how swords you have." Kuro pointed out, resuming his odd swaying pattern. "I will murder you."

"Santoryu..."

"Shakushi." Kuro completely disappeared. But Zoro didn't mind, he knew where to strike.

"Kokujo O Tatsu Maki!"

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"She's awaking!" a voice yelled. Too close to her ear.

Nami mumbled something that couldn't be understood as she opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the purely blue, cloudless morning sky above her, which her eyes immediately saw for obvious reasons, her body was facing the sky after all.

The second thing she noticed was that her heart was still beating, her pulse was normal, her breathing too. She was alive.

But before any questions could be asked, she was bombarded by them, by another person.

"My darling swan!" Sanji yelled, twirling around her worriedly. "Are you ok? Are you still hurt? What part hurts? Do you need a massage? Do you want me to kick that stupid marimo? Because if you do, I'll do it! With joy!"

"Sanji! Quit smothering her!" Chopper claimed, and Nami felt a wave of relief towards that small doctor. Then she wondered how the hell did he and Sanji come here.

"How are you feeling, witch-san?" now she noticed Robin next to her. The woman had produced several extra arms that were restraining the blonde cook from getting any closer.

"My head hurts." Nami answered, grabbing her head with her right hand. "Everything's sort of... dizzy. How did you..."

"Get here?" Robin completed with a smile. "Swordsman-san called us right after finishing demon-san, cook-san teleported us. Chopper healed you."

"Really, you did? Thank you then." Nami smiled to the reindeer besides her.

"Th... that won't make me happy, you bastard! Bitch! Witch!" he replied as he danced happily. Nami chuckled.

"Your injuries have been healed with doctor-san's magic, can you stand up?" Robin asked.

"I think so. The pain in my head is fading away." then she looked around the grassy plain, noticing the only thing missing, as she slowly stood up. "Where's Zoro?"

"Oh, he's..." Robin pointed somewhere behind Nami. "Over there, taking a nap."

And there he was. Nami turned around to spot him lying on the middle of the plain, his hair hidden in the grass like some sort of camouflage, his chest slowly going up and down with every breath he took. Relieved that he wasn't visibly hurt, she marched towards him.

"Injured?" he unexpectedly asked, cracking one eye open.

"I thought you were asleep." Nami commented. "I'm fine, your reindeer friend patched me up. You?"

"I'm ok."

The silence took over. A breeze passed, playing with Nami's long hair, making it dance a bit, swinging beautifully to her right. Zoro received the refreshing breeze as he sat properly, running a finger through his hair.

"What are you going to do?" she felt the need to ask. He looked up at the witch. "You have your sword back. Where are you going to go now?"

"I don't know." he sighed. "I usually just find my way to places. The guys usually find their way to me, but I'm always on the move."

"That's the swordsman's way?" she chuckled. "You just keep getting lost over and over again, Robin already told me."

"No, _they_ get lost. Specially that woman." Zoro rolled his eyes. "How about you?"

Nami glanced towards the remains of what used to be her home. How did Kuro destroy it so badly was still beyond her, but there was so much about that demon that she didn't know... or care about, really.

"Building that house could take an hour, really, with my magic. Less, if Robin helps me." the witch explained. "But I don't think I will."

"So you're leaving."

"Yep. I still have a dream, you know, I will be the first person to draw a chart of this whole world."

"So we might run into each other again." he concluded.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Are you deaf, witch? I said, so we-"

"I heard you. But how could I run into you..." Nami smiled, stretching her hand towards him as another breeze made her hair dance again. "if I'm already going with you?"

Zoro froze for a moment, as if trying to understand the meaning hidden behind those words. When he finally understood, he just chuckled.

"I should've known I wouldn't get rid of you so easily."

"Well of course, silly! There's still a debt, you know. You only worked for me for _half_ a year!" she reminded him.

"Heh. Sure, why not?" he smiled back as he took her hand. She helped him stand up with surprising strenght. "But only if you convince the cook to give us free meal before setting off."

"Consider it done!"


	15. Trial

Wow, I'm halfway done!

For those who actually read this author note, I found something interesting yesterday. I read one of Oda's SBS (or smthing like that, I can't remember if it was a SBS or if it was part of a magazine article, sorry) that Zoro actually paid Nami the money from Loguetown, but she still finds anything to make him owe her more money (like accusing him of peeping her in Arabasta which he didn't), yet he does pay her because it makes her happy. Isn't that cute? :D

Other stuff I found in that thing were that Sanji does Nami's fingernails (she'd do it herself, but found out Sanji was really talented due to his ability in pastry, and he paints small flowers and stuff), Aokiji learned how to ride a bike after he became a vice-admiral, Zoro polishes his swords every night, Luffy knows how to cook (thanks to Makino, but actually nothing he prepared ever reached the table, he gobbled it down before), and much more I can't remember well.

Enjoy!

**Title**: How to destroy a courthouse in half an hour

**Theme**: #15 - Trial

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 933

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Strong language, cussing and... well, nothing we're not used to when Zoro and Nami (and Sanji) are in the same room.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so the things didn't go <em>exactly<em> as planned..." commented Zoro.

"Just shut up. Please." Nami muttered under her breath, containing her anger.

"Did that guy really have to sue us? What a wuss."

"It wasn't just any guy. He was the town's mayor, you moron!"

"... he's still a wuss."

"And you're still a moron."

"Order!" the judge slammed his hammer against his table to make the courtroom silence. "Mister mayor, would you please explain what happened?"

"Yes, of course mister judge." the mayor coughed and proceeded. "I was drinking some tea at the coffee house when suddenly I heard wild yelling. Surprised, I turned around to see this man" he pointed at Zoro. "and this woman" he pointed at Nami "arguing at the top of their lungs about some money, I think, but I couldn't quite figure out the topic of conversation."

"He didn't want to pay for a freakin' coffee! It's all his fault, I'm just an innocent bystander!" interrupted Nami.

"Like hell! I don't have any more money, you took it all! How the hell am I supposed to pay for it without money?" countered Zoro.

"Silence!" the judge ordered again. "Mayor, proceed."

"Yes, your honor. So, as I couldn't stand the yelling, I approached the young lady too see if something was wrong." the mayor glanced towards the navigator and frowned. "However, she rudely told me to mind my own business, otherwise she would charge me a thousand beris."

"You should be happy that she offered such a low price!" added Zoro.

"Yeah, it was a discount, you should be glad about it and... shut up moron!" she punched Zoro's head, effectively silencing him.

"So what happened next, mister mayor?"

"I naturally told her that her tone was rather unpolite, that it wasn't right for a beautiful young lady like her to go around talking like that to people, and to please avoid fighting with her couple in public. The man replied that she was far away from being a lady, she answered by asking what he meant by that and the fighting went on."

Zoro snorted. "If she's a lady, then I'm a prince."

"Yes, the prince of Marimoland."

"Oi!"

"Order!" the fighting ceased. "What followed, mister mayor?"

"I told them, again, that their attitude was rude and incorrect. He told me to leave."

"That wasn't offensive, it seems..."

"He told me to 'stay the hell out of this and fuck off'" quoted the mayor. "She added that she didn't need advice from an 'old geezer' and to go bother someone else."

"But you didn't leave?"

"No, of course I didn't. I told the young lady what would her mother say if she saw her talking like that, hoping this would make her see the bad language she was using and the scene she was making."

"And that's when you were attacked?"

"Yes. He unsheaded his swords in the blink of an eye and had one of them instantly at my throat, pressuring it, making little trails of blood fall down my neck. I've never been so terrified in my life, I thought I was going to di-"

"What a drama queen." commented Nami, rolling her eyes.

"See? Told you he was a wuss."

"As I was saying," the mayor proceeded, ignoring them completely "he told me to back off again, or he would quite literally tear me into pieces. I never saw such disregard and disrespect towards a person in the whole story of this island, let alone the mayor!"

"I'm guessing the mother was the trigger, right?" noted the judge. "Miss Nami, tell us about your mother."

"Oi! That's of no concern to pieces of shit like you!" roared Zoro. The whole courtroom shaked in fear.

"The question was asked to your girlfriend, please don't talk unle-"

"Zoro, it's not necessary." Nami stood up and smirked. "We don't need to talk. We're getting out of here anyway."

The courtroom's left wall exploded. Quite literally. Dust flew everywhere as the wall collapsed, leaving a huge whole through which entered seven people.

"Nami-swan! I'm here to rescue you from the shitty judge and the shitty marimo, my love!"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi! Sanji! Did you _have_ to break every wall in the building instead of leading us through the door like a normal human being? Luffy, give me back my slingshot, you idiot!"

"Hey, Nico Robin! It wasn't necessary to kill those guards!"

"But they wouldn't let us pass, shipwright-san."

"But still, did you really need to twist them so... weirdly?"

"I was trying a new technique. It looked like fun."

"Robin, you're so cool!"

"Ah, this would be the perfect time for a song, but I seemed to have forgotten my violin at the ship. I wonder if rescuing Nami-san will provide me with a glimpse on her panties..."

"Nami! Sanji said we wouldn't have dinner until we came for you, so let's go! Oh Zoro, you're here too? Did you get lost?"

"What is the meaning of this?" screamed the mayor.

"Mister mayor... what's that?" asked the judge, looking at the black cloud on top of him and the mayor.

"It seems there's bad weather ahead, I recommend taking shelter." suggested Nami, pulling out the Clima Tact she had been hiding behind her back. "Zoro, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Zoro smirked, licking his sword's blade with a demonish look.

"Thundercloud Tempo!"

"Gomu gomu no Pistol!"

"Anti-Manner Kick Course!"

"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!"

"Rumble!"

"Veinte Fleur: Clutch!"

"Strong Right!"

"Hissatsu Midori Boshi!

"Oni Giri!"

The courthouse collapsed in a matter of seconds.


	16. Funeral

**Title**: Goodbye, Bellemere-san

**Theme**: #03 - Funeral

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 654

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: Set after the victory in Arlong Park.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Mellorine!" cried Sanji as he ran towards a bunch of beautiful young women.<p>

Zoro sighed as he lost sight of the cook. Not that he particularly cared about him. Or about the sniper, who was now narrating how he lead his eight thousand followers out of a cursed island. Or about the captain, who was devouring everything at sight. Or about the navigator, who was...

Where the hell was she? He hadn't seen her for a while now. But he wasn't worried. Obviously.

"Zoro!" the female voice brought him back to reality, and he saw Nojiko sitting by a wooden bench, one bottle of sake in each hand. "Care for a drink?"

"Sure." he accepted.

Who was he to deny free booze? He sat next to her and snatched a bottle. As he drank a bit, she observed the celebration.

"Are you worried about Nami?" asked Zoro suddenly.

"Nah, she knows how to take care." replied Nojiko. "Plus, I think I know where she is..."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Nami exited her house, closing the doors behind her. For the last time. Finally, she was able to leave and not come back with tons of money to hide, to save, to dream... she could now dream her own dreams, and her true dream lied somewhere out there, in the sea, out of that house full of memories...

She stopped. Lost in thought, she had wondered around and ended up in front of a grave. Of _her_ grave.

"Flowers..." she mumbled, spotting a tiny bouquet in front of the grave.

"The old man came earlier." a voice whispered from behind.

Her eyes growing wide, she spun around immediately just to find the swordsman standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She froze at his sight, he rose an eyebrow as if asking why did she react so suddenly, but she didn't say anything. He didn't seem to care, he just approached her with slow, calm steps.

"Nojiko told you, didn't she?" she was answered by silence. But that was an answer so clear to her as if he had nodded.

"I tried to sleep through it." admitted Zoro. "But I couldn't. I heard it all."

"I see..."

She returned her attention towards the serenity and stillness of the ocean behind the grave, a sudden breeze caressing her short hairs and the grass around them, the grass in the small space between them...

"We didn't have a funeral." Nami blurted out. "We weren't able to give her any kind of honorific way to depart this world. We had to bury her in secret, you know? Just me, Nojiko and Gen-san, so that they wouldn't find out. We just buried her like that, like a..."

"I attended a funeral as a child." commented Zoro. He sighed as she looked up at him, slightly shocked that he was revealing part of his own past. "Of someone I cared a lot about. It doesn't make things any different."

"I... I know..." she admitted.

Deep inside, she knew that. Bellemere didn't care if she was honored in a huge funeral or if she was tossed into the ocean, as long as the people she loved did it. Of that, Nami was certain.

Nami lifted her right hand and placed it on the grave's cold surface. Right there, she left the tangerine she had been carrying.

"I will chart the whole world, Bellemere-san." she smiled. "Just wait. I will... I will make you proud!"

Upon leaving the tangerine, she turned around again to face him. There was a smirk present on his face, but it wasn't mockery, it was more like a... smile?

"I know you will." nodded Zoro.

"I... I haven't even accepted traveling with you!" protested Nami, passing by his side and starting to head back to Cocoyashi.

"_Sure_ you haven't..." he mumbled, sarcasm heavily present in his statement, but she was already too far away to hear him.


	17. Forgiveness

**Title**: Punishment

**Theme**: #04 - Forgiveness

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 398

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Set after the end of the fifth movie.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to eat?"<p>

Zoro cracked one eye open to see Nami with her arms crossed, standing in front of him with a plate full of delicious food made by the crew's cook. Laughter and yelling could be heard from the kitchen, but Zoro had claimed he wasn't hungry. Nami didn't seem to accept it.

"That's kind of what I meant when I said I'm not hungry." he specified, closing his eyes again.

There was a punch. And it wasn't a smooth one. Zoro's eyes flew open as he received the punch from the navigator on the top of his head, glaring at the woman.

"The hell is wrong with you, woman!"

"Stop acting like an angsty idiot!" she shot back. "That island, you... you didn't have a choice..."

He looked away. Sanji had claimed something about swordsman's honor or some stupid thing like that. Nami couldn't believe someone could be so... so...

"I cut his hand." the swordsman claimed.

Zoro avoided eye contact, looking to his left. Nami understood what he meant, in every fight those two just... Zoro would block with his sword, Sanji with his feet, but they would never attack each others' hands... hands were precious for a cook for cooking and for a swordsman to use swords, as redundant as it sounds, and so she had noticed that they never injured each other hands, there were limits. It seems she wasn't the only one.

"I know." nodded Nami. "I was there. But still, that's no reason to starve to death. Sanji-kun made you this food, that means he isn't mad. You don't have to starve to prove a point."

"I'm not proving a point." mumbled Zoro. "Just... for today. It's punishment."

Nami just stared at him. Was he punishing himself? What kind of idiot was he? He was just so...

Proud? Honorable? Nice? Considerate?

The orange-haired woman sighed as she sat besides him, the food in between them. She glanced towards him just to see his shocked face.

"But to add more to your punishment, I'm staying with you."she took a piece of the bread in the plate and ate it. "And I will finish Sanji-kun's food for you. Then no one will find out."

Zoro chuckled. Nami wondered what did he find funny about her words. Then he just smiled, not cocky, not smirking, just a simple, honest smile.

"Thank you."


	18. Mermaid

Everything said by Robin here is true, according to doctor Temperance Brennan. :D

**Title**: Love at first sight?

**Theme**: #25 - Mermaid

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 915

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Nami, Zoro and Sanji like to cuss. Repeatedly.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Sanji-kun, can I read in here?" asked Nami as she entered the kitchen. "Outside it's just so hot!"<p>

"Of course you may, my darling swan!" responded Sanji, noodle-dancing around her. "I'll be washing the remaining dishes! Anything you need? Maybe a drink?"

"A cold drink would do, thanks." she smiled and he was on the edge of melting.

The door of the kitchen opened once again and Sanji was about to explode in happiness thinking it was his beautiful Robin-chan when... he discovered it wasn't his beautiful Robin-chan. It wasn't even beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen, shitty marimo?" the cook barked. "Here's your drink, Nami-swan."

"Wow, that was fast. Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"I can be anywhere I want, the kitchen doesn't have your name, shit cook." replied Zoro, sitting down in front of the navigator. "And why the hell is it so hot out there?"

"I think we're approaching a summer island." answered Nami, not giving him too much relevance as she was immersed on her reading.

"Tsk. Just don't get anything dirty or I'll personally toss you overboard." threatened Sanji, retreating to the sink where the dishes patiently waited to be cleaned.

"Would love to see you try." taunted the swordsman.

"Don't push your luck, shithead."

Zoro sighed as the cook disappeared into the other part of the kitchen. He tried to nap on deck, but it was too hot to do so, he couldn't sleep at all there, and there was also that detail... those three idiots who played around like tossing things at him was actually a fun game...

He now noticed the book Nami was reading. He hadn't seen anything like it before, it was light-green and had the picture of a mermaid on it. Was she actually investigating about Fishman Island?

"Oi, what are you reading?"

Nami looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "You're _interested_ in what I'm reading?"

"Is that so weird?" he asked back, confused.

"Well, yeah... you know _how_ to read?"

"Of course I do!" claimed Zoro, slightly offended. "What the hell made you think I can't?"

"Oh, you can? Prove it."

"Gimme that." he snatched the book from her hands and quickly scanned the first page. He frowned. "The hell? This is a fairy tail!"

"Well, duh! It's 'The little mermaid', can't you read the cover?"

"Yes I can, but I didn't know it was a child's book."

"Well, haven't you ever read it?" she raised an eyebrow when he denied with the movement of his head. "Really? Never? It's the most classic story of them all!"

"No, I haven't." grumbled Zoro. He sighed as if he had been defeated. "So what is it about?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked" she took the book back from his claws and firmly held it on hers. "It narrates the story of a red-haired girl..."

"Like you."

"No, it's not me." the woman said, clearly annoyed. "What are you, Luffy? Don't interrupt me!"

"Whatever." he mumbled.

"So, as I was saying, it's about this red-haired girl who is actually a mermaid, and one night she sees a boat full of humans. She spots one of them, the prince..."

"It's me!" Sanji suddenly emerged out of nowhere to bow down before the navigator.

"Was the prince from the Kingdom of Retardia?" asked Zoro.

"Um... no"

"Then no, sorry, it's not you cook."

"Do you want to die, marimo?"

"Bring it on, ero-cook!"

"As I was saying..." Nami continued, glaring at them so hard she seemed about to pierce a whole through them, her expression cold as ice. Sanji jumped into the other side of the kitchen and out of sight. "The mermaid spots the prince and instantly fell in love with him."

"That's ridiculous."

"Do you want to die?" roared Nami.

"I mean... who could possibly fall in love at first sight? Just by seeing someone? It's stupid." he glanced towards where the dishes were being washed. "Aside from the curly brow."

"Many people do. Love at first sight does exist." Nami assured him.

"And how do you know?"

"There's just... a spark... when you live it, you notice it." she couldn't exactly explain it. How can you actually explain something like that?

"Did you live it?"

"Eh?"

"Did you fall in love at first sight?" asked Zoro bluntly.

"Um..." why the hell was she blushing again? Nami hated herself for a moment. "No, I don't think so..."

"See? It's not possible."

"Yes it is!" just then, Robin decided to enter the place to refill her coffee. Nami took the opportunity for her theory to gain more support. "Robin! You believe in love at first sight, right?"

The older woman thought for a moment, then replied. "Yes, I do."

Zoro rose an eyebrow, skeptical. Actually, Nami was surprised that Robin -the most logical and sane person on the ship- believed in such a thing, but nevertheless she had obtained the answer she wanted and smirked triunfally.

"Seriously?" the green-haired man asked.

"Oh yes, it is possible." explained Robin. "Love is an emotion caused by various chemical reactions on a person's brain. It's more a mixture between lust, sexual desire and the human natural need for company. It has been scientifically corroborated, and you can observe it in the reaction of your pupils."

The two stared at her, completely frozen by the coldness of her words, as the woman headed towards the cook to refill her coffee.

"Way to kill the mood, Robin..." sighed Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Btw, in case anyone's interested, I started the 100 days of music challenge in livejournal. It's nothing about fanfiction or stuff, just a fun challenge I took to write more about myself xD So if anyone's interested in knowing a bit more about me (which I highly doubt, anyway) you can go there. Link's on my profile ;)


	19. Keys

**Title**: The key to your heart

**Theme**: #08 - Keys

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 784

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: You know, cussing and cursing, the usual in my pieces, but the rating definitively rose to T thanks to Brook. Yohohoho

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Nami! Nami!" whined Luffy, searching for her but with no success.<p>

"I'm right here, you idiot!" she yelled back.

"Oh, hey!" he answered.

The young captain marched towards where Nami sunbathed while Robin was immersed in an ancient tome about an equally ancient civilization. As soon as he got here, he sat in front of the navigator.

"What do you want?" sighed Nami, sitting up straight to face him.

"What is the key to a heart?" asked Luffy.

The young woman blinked a few times. Robin stopped her reading. This seemed interesting.

"What did you just say?"

"What is the key to a heart?" he repeated.

"That's not what I mean! I mean... where did that idea come from?"

"Oh... Usopp was telling a story of how a man won the key to a woman's heart... but I didn't understand!" explained Luffy cheerfully.

"Damn Usopp and his stupid tales." cussed Nami. "Um, how do I explain this? It is when... you know..."

"No, I don't know." he clarified.

"I know that idiot!"

"Perhaps I can provide an explanation?" suggested Robin.

"Please do it." begged Nami.

"The key to one's heart is a figure of speech, captain-san." explained the archeologist. "To say it in simple words, it's an expression. When one says that a person grants someone the key to their heart, what it really means is that the person feels deep love for that someone and would grant him access to his heart and feelings..."

"So it's a key that when you get it, it means the one who gave it to you is in love with you?" concluded Luffy, looking somewhat confused.

"That's not what she said at all!" yelled Nami.

And Zoro chose that moment to appear, jumping from the crow's nest as he always did. He landed on the grassy deck smoothly and scanned the place, then walked towards the three of them, holding something on his right hand.

"Oi, Nami. I found this upstairs." he rose his hand to reveal a silver key. "It's yours, right?"

"It's my closet's door! Thank god, I thought I had lost it!" Nami accepted the key Zoro gave her with a smile.

But before he retreated, Zoro noticed one last thing. Luffy was staring wide-eyed.

"Wow!" yelled Luffy, eyes sparkling like mad. "The key to his heart! Zoro is in love with Nami!"

It took all of Robin's will and self-control not to start laughing at her captain. Luckily, she had a lot of both, and she simply smiled and chuckled. Specially when Zoro and Nami where turning more red every passing second, as if they were about to explode.

"Luffy!" screamed Nami. "That's no-"

"What the hell? Where did that come from?"

"You're such an idiot! And Robin actually took the trouble to explain it!"

"Oi, can someone explain what's going on?"

"Something wrong, bro?"

The small scandal seemed to have attracted a little audience. Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Brook were staring at the trio, confused.

"I'm sorry, but I must have heard wrong, silly me." chuckled Sanji. "I could've sworn Luffy said that..."

"You weren't wrong." Robin casually commented, returning to her reading as if nothing was going on.

"Robin! Don't encourage them!" yelled Nami.

"So... it's true... the marimo is... Nami-san... how wonderful..." sighed Sanji, then stomped on the remains of his cigarette and glared at the swordsman. "How wonderfully horrible! Start praying, shittiest shitty shithead!"

Thanks to Usopp and Chopper (in Heavy Point), there were no injured, and they carried the fuming cook back to his kitchen in a vain attempt to calm him down. Franky gave the green-haired man a big thumb-up.

"Way to go, swords-bro!"

"To go where? What the hell is going on?"

"Ah, Zoro-san, I have a request." asked Brook. "Could you maybe tell me how did you actually get to Nami-san's panties? Details are accepted."

"Get ready to die again, stupid pervert!" yelled Nami, grabbing her Clima Tact and going after Brook, who made the wise decision of running.

"So, swords-bro, you need another room, right? I'm going to work on the blueprints right now, maybe..."

"A room for what?" but Franky was already gone, mumbling stuff about rooms and blueprints Zoro didn't understand. He heard Robin chuckle and glared at her. "Somehow, I'm sure this is all your fault."

"I don't know what you're talking about." smirked Robin. As soon as the young man was out of sight, she turned towards her captain, who still sat there, shocked and amazed. "Captain-san, did you find long nose-kun's tale about Lily and Marco interesting?"

"Yeah, it was fun! But how do you know the guys from the story?" he asked, intrigued.

"I have my ways..."


	20. Burglar

**Title**: What's that weird noise from the kitchen, Robin?

**Theme**: #28 - Burglar

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 455

**Rating**: T just to be sure

**Warnings**: Some insults from Chopper and implied sex. Also, Robin+Chopper nakamaship, just because it's so adorable and cute!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>Managing to control himself somehow, the young reindeer broke into the women's room and then lost it, launched himself to the bed, tears of fear in his eyes.<p>

"Robin! he screamed.

"Something wrong, doctor-san?" the woman asked.

She wasn't sleeping on her bed, instead, she was reading a book on the desk next to the closet, with a candle being the only source of illumination for her reading. Now the reindeer launched himself towards her, grabbing her foot, terror reflected in his eyes.

"Burglars! Bandits! Someone broke in! Someone's on the kitchen!"

"Relax, doctor-san... breathe..." Chopper did as told and breathed in and out, and regained his composure. "Now, explain me what happened."

"Ok... I got up and felt hungry. So I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. And I heard noise... like someone was moving violently inside! There was someone there!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just cook-san? Or maybe captain-san? Remember both of them tend to go into the kitchen for a midnight snack."

"I thought so too! But I saw them at their beds before leaving and... where's Nami?"

"Oh, she's on watch tonight. And I'm sure that if she would've noticed anything weird, we would all know, don't you think so?"

"Um... well it is true..."

"Do you want to sleep in her bed? I'm going to stay up until I finish this book, so I can keep watch."

"Uh..." the doctor thought for a moment, then went into happy-dance-mode. "The fact that you care so much about me doesn't make me happy, you bastard! Not one bit! Not at all, you bitch!"

Robin chuckled as the reindeer rested on Nami's bed and quickly fell asleep, feeling safer with the former assassin keeping watch for him. As soon as she noticed he was asleep, the archeologist got up, marking the page where she left the book before closing it, and left the room.

She entered the kitchen five minutes later, and -seemingly unperturbed by the scene before her- just made a quick statement.

"Doctor-san could've been scarred for life. Please move your special meetings to the crow's nest, thank you. Good night."

And as fast as she came, she left. Nami had frozen, her almost-completely-naked body resting on the kitchen table, and Zoro barely had time to cover himself with his haramaki before the woman had entered.

They decided to leave the 'meeting' for tomorrow and clean up. If Sanji saw the mess the kitchen was, he would've had a heart attack.


	21. Wolf

I have a small announcement to make. I'm pretty sure it's just shameless self-promotion no matter how you look at it, so you may just go ahead and skip it. But I wanted to say it somewhere, because I've been having this idea on my head for a _lot_ of time and finally I was able to write it down, thanks to a lj comm.

I'm writing a seven-chapter-long crossover fanfic between Naruto and One Piece. The main couple is SanjixSakura (come on, you know they're cute!) so yeah... first chapter's up, if anyone's interested... oh forget it, just enjoy your new ZoNa chapter, ok? Bye bye!

**Title**: Save you

**Theme**: #7 - Wolf

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 2355 (hey, they're long again! XD)

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Cussing, blood, more cussing, fluff towards the end, even more cussing and violence! Also, you can interpret a scene there as SanRob or simply nakamaship combined with Sanji's sacrifice complex. Do as you wish.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>Robin frowned. "I don't recall seeing this on the map."<p>

"You shitty marimo! You got us all lost!"

"No I didn't, you curly brow!"

"Dare to say that to my face, you bastard!"

"I dare and I will, cu-"

"Guys! I found a way out!" Nami's voice from not very far away and the fighting ceased immediately.

"Ah, my darling swan! Always so bright and unique!" sang Sanji. "Mellorine~!"

"Finally!" said Zoro, putting away his sword and heading towards where he assumed Nami was.

"Swordsman-san, that's the direction we just came through." pointed out Robin.

Zoro froze and turned around. Luckily, the cook was too busy twirling towards where Nami actually was to notice and rub it on his face. Although Robin's teasing smirk kind of made up for it. Damn woman.

The two walked towards the direction Sanji ran to, and after a minute of walking found themselves outside the horribly deep forest they had been stuck in for the last two hours.

To find Sanji and Nami staring at the entrance of yet another thick mass of trees.

"Just how many trees can an island have?" ranted Nami angrily as they entered the woods to try to find some way to return to the beach and leave the damn island for once and for all!

"Well, the estimate growth of this kind of trees, called the at-"

"I get the point!" her nakama stopped her. "But still! This is all your fault!" she glared at the swordsman.

"Wha-"

"If we hadn't just followed you around town to make sure you wouldn't get lost, none of this woud've happened!"

"... nobody made you follow me."

"My words exactly!" commented Sanji. "But Nami-san is such a comprehensive angel! She decided to help the ones with less intelligence, like you marimo, what a compassive soul she is!"

"A devil's soul." corrected Zoro.

"Say whatever you want, this just made your debt raise way up anyway."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"You made me lose my precious time. And time is money. So, logically, we could say you made me lose my precious money. Which equals to you owing me money." explained Nami logically. "Simple, huh?"

"Nami-san looks so beautiful torturing the marimo~!"

"Damn, greedy, money-loving witch!"

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" she teased.

"I'll guide you to the ship and when we get there, I will laugh at you."

"Go ahead and try to go without us."

"Damn right I will!"

Zoro ran off and was soon out of sight.

Half an hour later, he came running through the same direction he had left. None of the three had moved from the spot where he had left.

"I told you to stop following me!"

"You got lost on your own!" yelled Nami and Sanji simultaneously.

"I think the sun is about to set." commented Robin.

"So?" asked the swordsman.

"Well, we should rest here. We don't want fierce creatures from the forest to murder us and tear us into several bloody pieces, now would we?"

"Robin! Stop being so morbid!" then the meaning of her words dawned on the navigator. "I'm _not_ going to sleep on the forest! There are all sort of creepy things! There's dirt! There's bugs!"

"B... bugs?" asked Sanji timidly.

"You're not afraid of bugs, are you, ero-cook?"

"Of course I'm not, shithead!"

"Not even by the spider on your shoulder?" taunted the swordsman.

"Ha ha, very funny, shi-"

"Cook-san, there really is a spider on your shoulder."

"..." Sanji checked his shoulder and, indeed, there was a spider on it. "GET THIS SHIT FUCKING AWAY FROM ME!"

After Zoro tried to slice the spider, and Sanji's arm, in half and Robin had used her devil fruit powers to get rid of it -by killing it... apparently it was necessary for her- the argument hadn't quite been resolved. Mainly due to the swordsman and the navigator.

"I won't sleep on the middle of the forest like you barbarian! I'm going to find an exit to this and head to the Sunny, even if I have to do it myself!"

"Then just stop talking and go!" shouted back Zoro.

"Well, I'll just do that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And in her fury, the navigator stormed towards a random direction, running away as fast as she could to get away from the stupid swordsman until she couldn't hear Sanji's protests anymore.

'_He's such an idiot..._' Nami said to herself. '_Roronoa_ _Zoro... I hate you! I hate you! I ha-_'

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Shitty swordsman, you better pray that nothing happened to Nami-san!" ranted Sanji as he tried to figure out in which direction she had ran. "Nami-swaaan! Where are you?"

"Just shut up, perverted cook." shot back Zoro.

"I agree with cook-san." commented Robin. "She is an easy prey for fierce animals living on this forest, who probably hunt at night. And right now, the sun has set. There is no telling what could happen."

"Relax, she's Nami, I bet she'll be fin-"

"AGGHH!"

Time froze as the horrible female screech flew towards the three of them. It didn't take more than a second to identify who the voice belonged to.

Sanji shot Zoro a threatening glare, but he didn't notice. His hands had reached for his swords. Nami wouldn't, she couldn't be attacked while she was alone because of him... right? She was smart enough to avoid battle, right? She was able to snick her way towards the Sunny Go on her own, right?

If he wasn't wrong, then why was he running towards the direction the sound came from before the cook? Zoro hated himself for a moment.

"Nami-chan!" shouted Robin upon entering the scene.

The navigator couldn't exactly be seen. She was curled up on the ground, and she was entirely surrounded by a pack of silver wolves, too many of them to actually count them, and their hunger for blood was really evident, as if they had been starving for days and had finally encountered the source of meat they so desperately wanted. And that source was Nami.

"Shitty wolves! Get the fuck away from Nami-san!" screamed Sanji, kicking wolf after wolf mercilessly to open up a path towards her.

Zoro drew his swords and was able to cut through a few more before finally reaching his nakama. Her orange hair and her clothes were dusty and dirty, and blood was emanating from her right arm and left leg like a fountain, she was lucky they had just arrived or else she would have been eaten by now. But how the hell did she become so defenseless?

Then he remembered she had left her Clima Tact on the ship.

Shit.

"Oi cook, I'll take Nami to Chopper!" barked Zoro, pulling her up and carrying her bridal-style.

"No way, I'm goi-" he then noticed the woman's condition, his nakama's determined look, and how blood dripped non-stop from her injuries. "Fine. But hurry."

Zoro didn't doubt it for one second. He immediately marched towards the direction he assumed the beach was at. '_Please, let it be this way..._' he internally begged.

One wolf tried to make his way towards him, as he ran off unaware of this particular wolf, but was stopped when a rough kick threw him with no delicacy towards one of the trees. Now the cook faced the pack of growling wolves, taking a drag of his cigarette, not intimidated or scared at all.

"You better save her, stupid swordsman." he muttered. "Come, you shitty wolves!"

And the wolves came. Sanji stood on his hands and spun around to deliver a series of kicks that got rid of many opponents. However, there was a problem with that technique, one of the wolves was able to bite his leg. Sanji ignored the pain, kicking the wolf aside, and regained his normal composture to observe his leg, which now pained his greatly.

And as he was slightly distracted, the wolves advanced.

"Shit!"

"Diez fleur."

Sanji opened his visible eye to reveal that not only he wasn't dead, but ten -beautiful- hands were holding down the wolves that had advanced. And then it was when it struck him, he had completely forgotten about beautiful Robin-chan!

"Clutch." she concluded.

Now he spun around, detecting her voice as the wolves' bones snapped. She was standing right next to him with a pleased smile.

"Shall we protect navigator-san?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Sanji?"

"Let's do it, Robin-chan." he decided with another smile, turning around so they were back to back. "We will protect them!"

"Cien Fleur!"

"Diable Jambe!"

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Still carrying the injured navigator, Zoro hurried to find the way out of the woods.

The question was, where the hell was the way out? He could've sworn he had passed that tree. Twice.

"Zo..."

"Shut up!" he replied. "Don't talk. I'll get Chopper."

Her eyelids started closing, but she didn't want to close them. Why? She was just so... amused, by Zoro's expression. He looked really scared, terrified to be more accurate. Zoro, who was fearless, the man who didn't even fear the gods. He was afraid. She was so surprised by this fact that the pain momentously disappeared to allow her to keep observing his face.

Zoro stopped. He was sure he had passed through this tree, this time he was certain. He looked around, which way should he go? All the damned trees looked exactly the same! Now where should he head tow-

He didn't notice the wolf that had followed them until it was too late. His body shook in fear when he heard it's growling. No, he couldn't be afraid, not of a stupid wolf... a stupid wolf who had damaged Nami so bad...

Zoro felt the sudden need to destroy something until it turned into dust. Particularly with silver fur.

But he couldn't stop it, because protect Nami and defeat the wolf weren't two tasks he could do at the same time. And the first one was the priority. Yet, was he going to fall victim of that stupid wolf?

Maybe yes. If that keeps Nami away from more danger.

"Pistol!"

A rubbery hand delivered a direct hit on the wolf, which was sent flying several metres backwards, destroying trees along the way, until it was out of sight.

"Hey guys! There you are!" exclaimed Luffy, running towards them. "I found them! I found Zoro! And Nam-"

"You had us worried, you idiots!" cried Chopper and Usopp as they launched themselves to the other two.

"There's blood!" Luffy spotted the blood dripping from Nami's leg and arm. "Ah! Nami's going to die!"

"Chopper, you need to save her!" yelled Zoro, completely ignoring the captain.

"I know that! We need to go back to the ship!" demanded the doctor.

"Ok, let's hurry!"

"Wait Zoro! That's not the right way!" screamed Usopp.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Doctor-san, she's awakening." Robin's relieved voice filled the room as Nami's eyes opened slowly.

Everything went wild around her as Nami tried to stand up but wasn't allowed to do so by Robin's extra hands, and the pain in her head made her feel it was about to explode. As she looked around, she discovered she was back at the Thousand Sunny, at it's very familiar sickbay, and next to her was the very familiar doctor.

"Nami, I'm so... I'm so glad you're alive!" cried Chopper.

"Chopper..." she muttered, then smiled, patting the top of his pink hat. "Thank you."

"It's fine..." said Chopper. "But you should really thank Zoro! He was the one who saved you."

"He saved..."

So, he had saved her. Again. Nami had genuinely lost count of the times he had saved her. How could he hate her so much and still sav...

Of course he would save her. She was his nakama, his friend, his companion... she was just Nami. Zoro could never abandon Nami, or not save her. Nah, he was weird like that, had a huge swordsman's pride to maintain. It was almost sweet. Somehow.

"Swordsman-san kept watching you until doctor-san said you were out of danger." explained Robin. "You were out cold for an entire day."

"An entire _day_? Really?"

"I'm afraid so." she confirmed. "However, he eventually fell asleep."

The older woman pointed towards a corner of the sickbay where Zoro slept, unperturbed by the noise around him, one sword resting on his side defensively. She was honest, he didn't look like he had left that spot for quite a while.

"Come doctor-san, let's go look for cook-san." decided Robin, standing up. "I'm sure Nami-chan is wishing for some food. And we need you to say which menu is ok and which isn't."

Just then, Nami became aware of just how hungry she was. It was natural, as Robin already knew, since she hadn't had anything to eat in an entire day, given that she spent it unconscious.

As soon as her two nakamas left, Nami decided to concentrate in nothing but the ceiling, and spent a while staring at it like it was the most interesting thing her eyes had ever seen.

Then she decided to be honest with herself and glanced towards the swordsman.

Nami would never thank him (it had been all his fault to begin with!), but she felt the need to do something to seal their reconciling. And so, she stood up, somehow made it to where he was and delivered a swift kiss upon his particular green hairs, which, she discovered, were not only natural but incredibly soft.

And with a smile -while thanking whatever god was on her side that he wasn't conscious- she decided to leave the room, since she discovered she could actually walk normally now and could stand it (despite the small pain she felt on her left leg). Nami headed for the kitchen, she knew Chopper would make a horrible menu so she would make sure to seduce Sanji into making an exception for her.

Just as she was leaving, she could've sworn she saw a smirk appear in Zoro's face for a second. But then again, she could've imagined it, she had woken up recently. It was just her imagination.

Right?


	22. Flood

**Title**: Behind the bathroom door

**Theme**: #18 - Flood

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 791

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Implied dirty stuff and all the awkward stuff we're all so used to by now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"I can't hear anything." commented Usopp, putting his ear closer to the door. "Do you think she's alright, Robin?"<p>

"I believe navigator-san is taking a relaxing bubble bath like she claimed, and probably prefers not to be disturbed." answered Robin.

"Yeah but still... it's weird she has been in there for an hour. Literally." he confirmed this with a watch he pulled out from his sack.

"Maybe we should just knock and ask." decided Franky. "What's the harm, bro?"

"Franky's right, she's not going to yell for knocking." agreed Chopper.

The four nakamas nodded and Robin gently tapped the bathroom's door. There was no response.

"Nami-chan?" she called. "Is everything alright? You've been in there for quite a while."

Still no response.

Robin frowned and knocked again, this time a bit louder. "Nami-chan?"

Franky lifted his sunglasses as Usopp and Chopper exchanged worried looks. There hadn't been any kind of answer from the other side of the door.

"There's no noise from the other side of it." noticed the cyborg. "Maybe she left through the window?"

"Why the hell would she do that?" stated Usopp. Franky shrugged.

"Oh, would you look at that?"

"What is it, Nico Robin?"

The archeologist had kneeled over the brown door, looking at the small gap between the door and the floor. Through said gap, a small stream of water was escaping the room. She informed her nakamas of her discovery.

"Now that's troublesome, why would she leave the water running?" frowned the shipwright. "Unless she did escape through a window or something."

"Do you have any other idea?" asked Usopp. One look at the older man told him what his actual idea was about. "Oi, let's not be negative about this. Right, Robin?"

"Certainly. The odds of navigator-san jumping out the window to the ocean are minimal." supported Robin.

"See? I told yo-"

"It's quite more probable that she just fainted and drowned on the bath tube."

Silence struck. Usopp froze completely, his optimistic spirit leaving his body all of a sudden. And then, Chopper reacted.

"Nami's _dead_? Oh no, oh no, oh no!" cried the small doctor.

"She was so super... how sad..." muttered Franky, hiding his tears with his huge arm. "I'm not crying, damn!"

"Now, let's not overreact..."

"Nami!" yelled Usopp, Franky and Chopper, bursting into the bathroom and kicking the door down on the process.

A small yelp of surprise and the movement of water could be heard. They encountered the navigator staring right back at them, a visible blush of embarrassment turning her face a furious red that matched her hair perfectly. Robin chuckled as she followed the rest. Nami seemed to recover from the shock of the scene and was about to react. It promised to be amusing.

"You idiots! What the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Nami angrily, throwing a shampoo at the trio and effectively hitting the sniper.

"We thought you had died!" yelled Chopper dramatically.

"Well, I'm alive now, but thanks for your concern." she stated matter-of-factly. "I must inform you, your debts went way up high and... shit I left the water running!"

"I don't actually have a debt." pointed out Franky.

"Keep telling yourself that." grinned Nami, then her grin transformed into a menacing, serial-killer-like look. "Now, all of you, get out of here before I grab a towel and kick you back to your respective islands!"

Usopp and Chopper didn't need to be told twice. They ran off in the blink of an eye. Later they would be found by Luffy below their beds, shaking in fear.

Franky left the scene after fixing the door in about ten seconds. Robin followed him and closed the door behind her, granting Nami a mysterious smile before doing so.

"Gah! I thought I was going to drown!" exclaimed Zoro as he was released from Nami's grip and got his head -and his body- out of the water.

"Shh, they may still be around." whispered Nami, putting her index finger on her lips and motioning him to be silent.

"You honestly think Robin didn't know? The woman literally has eyes everywhere."

Nami thought for a moment, remembered the archeologist's smile before leaving and it dawned on her. "Damn, she totally knows!"

"It's not like she will tell, though." commented Zoro. "I don't think she cares."

"Hm... so?"

"So what?"

"So what do we do now?"

The swordsman thought for a moment, then smirked at his thought and faced the navigator.

"Well, you did scare them pretty badly..."

"And they won't come around again because of that..." continued Nami, catching his train of thought.

"I suppose it won't hurt if we stay here for a while..."

And they stayed there. For more than a little while.


	23. Lion

Guys, did we really just hit... a 104 reviews? Really? Oh God, and I was such a review whore back then (for which I apologize again) I'm so happy I might even do a little dance! Honestly, I'm really happy people liked this, I love you all guys (this goes to ppl who have this on Favorites and Story Alert too!) and I can't even think of any more words to say except... well, enjoy this new chapter! Dedicated to all of you, I love you! :D

**Title**: The beauty and the marimo

**Theme**: #29 - Lion

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 523

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: A couple of cusses, but really nothing serious.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Nami sighed again and threw the lion costume on top of all the other ones, on the rejected pile, which was growing larger and larger every passing minute.

"No." repeated Zoro as soon as she drew out the clown costume.

"Ok, that does it." she stood up and planted a well-deserved punch on his head.

He didn't think it was well-deserved.

"What the hell was that for, witch?" he barked, rubbing his prominent bump.

"Stop being so damn picky and choose a costume!" yelled Nami. "We've been in here for more than thirty minutes!"

"I don't even _want_ a costume." pointed out Zoro.

"It's halloween in two days, moron, and we probably won't reach another island until one or two weeks!"

"We're supposed to be pirates, why do we even celebrate halloween?"

"Because our captain is a stupid child, now pick a stupid costume!"

"... you're right about that."

She left Zoro re-checking the rejected pile to search further into the shop. She walked around the dusty place, luckily they were the only costumers so the salesman had quickly pointed out the right costumes and sizes; all of which were rejected by the swordsman. And she was the boutique witch who took hours buying? Please, what a-

"Hey, this looks good." she decided after stumbling upon something interesting.

Zoro shivered. Nami and him would never agree on what was good, because it usually implied bothering the other. Nami threw at him the costume and he examined it. It had plastic horns and a blue suit, nothing too weird except -he realized in horror- it was the Beast from the Beauty and the Beast. And the Beauty's sparkling green dress was on the navigator's hands.

"What do you think?"

"Are you calling me a beast, witch?" he shot back.

"Tsk, only you would get it to be an insult so right away." she rolled her eyes.

"Then why do you think I'm a beast?"

"You're not a beast, you're _the_ beast."

"Oh, well that explains it all." now he rolled his eyes, which annoyed her even more.

"If you think about it, your personality fits the beast." she explained with a smirk. "You're cold, violent and distant, but you care deeply about the people you love... you're a bit annoying, but you're loyal and I -and all the crew- can depend on you whenever we need you... and you're ugly, but we love you anyway."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." he sighed.

"If you wear that outfit, I'll convince Sanji-kun to wear a ballerina costume for halloween..." sang Nami with a sweet, seducing voice.

"Hey, old man! I'm taking this one!" shouted Zoro, running towards the salesman before the woman changed her mind.

Nami laughed lightly and looked at her Beauty costume. The dress was cute and fitted her well, so why not buy it too? Which could be the harm anyway?

Later that day, when Robin asked if the fact that they bought matching costumes indicated they were in a serious secret relationship and Sanji almost exploded in anger, she knew the answer to that question.


	24. Teeth

**Title**: Join me

**Theme**: #5 - Teeth

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 218

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Set before arriving to Arabasta because Vivi's mentioned to be there (I missed her, I needed to write something with her somewhere).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>Nami yawned as she entered the Merry's bathroom. Vivi had woken up early today and probably left for breakfast without wanting to disturb her. Sometimes she wondered if Vivi slept at all.<p>

The orange-haired navigator started combing her hair and opened the tap, making a stream of cold water come out from it. She quickly finished with her hair -she thanked it was short for that reason- and took her toothbrush. She poured some toothpaste on it and started brushing her white teeth.

Except destiny had something else planned for her today.

"Hey." Zoro's voice said from somewhere in the room.

The young woman jumped up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was but couldn't see him until...

He was in the bathroom. Behind the curtain. On the tub full of hot water. Naked.

"Most people knock before entering." commented the swordsman from the bath.

"You jerk! You could've warned me!" she shouted, backing away with fearful steps, her back pressed against the door.

"You're the one who entered first, witch." he reminded her. "Or did you do it on purpose?"

"Shu... shut up!" her face lit up as she glared at him.

"You know, you can always join me, I think the tub's meant for two people..." he teased and Nami, her face matching the color of her hair, left the room with her toothbrush still hanging from her mouth.

At breakfast, later, Vivi wondered why Nami was glaring daggers at Zoro while he just smirked triumphantly. Usopp explained this was their everyday dynamic and she would grow used to it, so Vivi decided to just shrug and eat her food before Luffy ate it for her.


	25. Monster

**Title**: Death with you or life without you

**Theme**: #17 - Monster

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1395

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: A few cusses here and there, nothing serious...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath. This was probably one of the most dangerous, risky, crazy, life-threatening, and stupid things she was going to do in her life, if not the one.<p>

But what could she possibly do? Everyone had escaped , everyone had left, but none of them had noticed... the seemingly simple and empty cave they had stopped by had a spell. A dark spell, a spell that captured their swordsman. One glance backwards and Nami had seen him being dragged inside that obscure cave, yet everyone kept going as if nothing was going on. She tried to warn them, to warn him, but none of them listened. The straw hats were already too far away, and Zoro was getting even further away...

So she had followed him and whatever had dragged him, cursing herself all the way. When he was free again, he was going to get punched so badly and his debt was going to raise so high she couldn't even calculate the interest in her head. In fact, why was she looking for him? It was always the other way around, she was the one being saved.

Nami smirked. She couldn't wait to rub that fact on his face.

Whatever light had been illuminating her path until this moment went out, and total darkness took over. Nami froze on her tracks, she couldn't even see the palm of her hand in front of her, was she supposed to walk in the dark? She just wanted to go lock herself up in her room right now and hide below her bed.

But of course, that wasn't an option. Her only option was to keep walking. And that's exactly what she did.

However, Nami wasn't stupid. She placed her hand on the cavern's wall and walked that way; if the strategy applied to mazes and labyrinths, why woulnd't it work here?

Yet it stopped working when the cold wall in contact with her hand disappeared. She stopped and touched the spot with both her hands, but it was in vain; it had literally vanished into thin air.

"What's wrong with this place?" she muttered. "Zoro? Are you here? Zor..."

Illumination came from nowhere. she didn't know how, but it did, and now she could see the stuff around her. And she didn't like it.

There was a long, narrow path made of black rocks below which was... nothing. Just a dark, big, empty nothing which scared her terribly, because she now heard something from that nothing. A menacing yet calm growl came from below and made her shiver.

Was this the only way? Was she supposed to continue through this tiny little path to get to the middle of nowhe-

Her eyes widened when she looked up. Zoro was there, but it wasn't simply him. He was suspended in midair, still a bit away from her, and his arms were outstretched to his sides Jesus-style. She could only fear the worst, but even if he presented bruises and nasty injuries and for some reason lacked his swords, he was still alive, she could see him slowly breathing.

And that was all she needed.

"Zoro!" she started running towards him.

She tried to drag out her Clima Tact, but she was horrified to discover she didn't possess it, it wasn't in it's usual spot below her skirt. Where she had secured it before leaving the ship. This was only getting scarier and scarier.

"Zoro! Come on, wake up!" she yelled.

However, the effect wasn't what she desired.

Something roared violently, the sound came from below, and it scared her even more. But even when the roaring of that huge, unknown monster continued, even when that path started shaking violently as if something was making it tremble on purpose, even with all that scary scenery, Nami didn't stop. She closed her eyes, but she didn't stop. She ran faster, but she didn't stop. She only stopped when he finally reached him.

When she did, whatever was holding him up let go of him, and he mercilessly fell on the ground before her. She sat besides him, shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Nami? What are you doing here?" he asked with a low, rough voice.

"Come on, we have no time for explanations." she muttered. "We need to get out of here. Fast. Can you get up?"

"No, I can't." Zoro tried to stand up, but was unable to do so, some invisible force was pinning him down and any effort against it was useless. "I'm done for, Nami. Save yourself. There's a path right here."

Nami looked up and saw that, indeed, there was another path to their left. This path wasn't shaking, and it was wide and white-colored; it looked secure. But if he thought she was going to walk away, he was more stupid than what she initially thought.

"What are you saying? Of course I'm not leaving you!" yelled Nami, offended. "Come on, don't be such a baby."

She tried to help him stand up, grabbing him by the arm, but it was useless too.

Finally, the ground gave in and it broke in half. Nami hugged Zoro's body and screamed as they both fell together into that huge darkness where that horrible monster probably awaited for them.

"Are you stupid, witch? You could've saved yourself! Why did you fall too?" yelled Zoro to make himself be heard over Nami's screams.

"I can't do that! I don't want to live knowing that you're dead! If you're dead... then I'm dead too!"

Her reply was met with a smile. He was smiling. He was _smiling_ on a time like this? Wait... was he _laughing_?

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing." he said. Then smiled at her sweetly, like he had never smiled at her. "Thank you, Nami."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Nami!"

The reindeer's screams were enough to wake her up completely, even through she had just opened up her eyes. Wait a minute, how the hell did she get to them again? And why were they all gathered around them? Had she passed out? Last thing she remembered, she was falling down to darkness, yes, and Zoro was smil-

"No!" she jumped up, but the reindeer quickly transformed to make her stay where she lay. on the cold, dirty cave floor.

"Nami, you just woke up, please!" begged the doctor, trying to make his job easier.

"But, but..."

"So loud. Don't you ever sleep properly, witch?"

That voice was the only thing that was able to calm her down. She turned around and found the swordsman sitting against the cave's wall, a sword on his hands and one eye open to stare right back at her. Usopp sat next to him, examining Nami, while Robin walked around, examining the walls.

"Fascinating. This old ruins seem to explain what has happened to navigator-san." mentioned Robin.

"Please, would someone explain it to me?" asked Nami, free of Chopper's grasp but still dying to know the truth.

"It says here that this cave is, as long nose-kun predicted before entering, cursed."

"Heh. Tenth times a charm, you know."

"As I was saying" she proceeded, completely ignoring the interruption "the cave strikes on a single trespasser at a time, making him or her delusional, causing him, or her, to lose consciousness, fall victim of hallucinations and illusions."

"So, I entered an illusion?"

"Not exactly. The curse has a certain... method, as if judging people we could say." explained Robin. "You see, this illusion isn't temporary. We could've lost you forever, navigator-san."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, it is all explained right here. The illusion consists of the abduction of a person the victim deeply cares about. The victim is given two choices, either life without said person, or death together. If you make the right choice, you're free to lea-"

"Ok, we get it! We can leave other pirates to be cursed, thank you very much, see you..." yelled Usopp.

He started pushing Robin towards the exit, even through she still desired to examine the place a little more. As Nami stood up with a little help from Chopper, Zoro did so too, but adding a little remark before leaving after the other two.

"Thank you, Nami."

"Eh? For what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

He just replied with a smirk, "Hasn't anybody told you that you talk while sleeping?"


	26. History

Thanks to the awesome guys from the ZxN Fanclub in Narutoforums for making this plot bunny be born, thank you guys, hope you like it!

The prompt goes because... Zoro and Nami have history together? Or Zoro and Sanji do? Or Sanji and the ladies do? Take your pick, but please enjoy.

**Title**: Lady issues

**Theme**: #26 - History

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1472

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Cussing, cussing and... more cussing! There's also ZoSan nakamaship, couldn't help myself, they're sooo BFF! xD Set after timeskip (2 years are mentoned to have passed)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>Sanji observed the beautiful calmness of the ocean night from the Sunny's railing, the eerie calm waves that crashed silently against the ship as he smoked, releasing smoke that was soon lost into the air, invisible to the naked eye.<p>

He watched the ocean that reminded him of Robin-chan's gorgeous, serene blue eyes, that made one go crazy with a simple look, and her body... so perfect... and if we throw Nami-san and Vivi-chan into that equation... _oh mellorine_...

"Hey cook, got a minute?" Zoro's voice out of nowhere made him choke and he almost ate his own cigarette.

"Dammit shithead, don't just walk on me like that!" yelled the blonde man.

"Sorry to interrupt your perverted thoughts." taunted the swordsman.

"I was not thinking about that, shitty swordsman." lied Sanji. "Why are you up anyway? Usopp's next in watch duty, and it's in about an hour or so."

"I couldn't sleep." explained Zoro, leaning against the railing. "Thought you would like some company."

The cook look at him up and down, analytically, scanning him as if he was a rare species. Finally, he sighed.

"You're lying."

"That obvious?"

"Afraid so. What do you want, marimo?"

Zoro didn't look at him. He stared at the sea, at the serenity of the full moon illuminating then from above and... he blurted it out:

"I met a woman."

A million thoughts crossed Sanji's mind at the moment. His initial reaction was to laugh, because it was obviously a joke, right? The marimo was the marimo, marimos couldn't fall in love.

Right?

That thought evaporated when he saw Zoro's 'if-you-keep-laughing-i'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep' expression.

"Wai... wait, you were serious? You actually love a woman? You, of all people? You have _feelings_?" he seemed both surprised and horrorized with that last question.

"Of course I have damn feelings, you pervert cook!" yelled the pirate hunter. "Tsk, fine, I'll just leave."

"Hey! I was kidding!" joked the cook, but his shocked expression said otherwise. "Fine, fine, I'll hear you. Who's this lady who has the bad luck of having made you fall in love with her?

"I'm not in love!" he quickly deny. Was he blushing? He totally was! This was the best night in Sanji's whole life! "Oi! Don't just smirk like that, you curly brow!"

"If you're not in love, then what's this shit all about?"

"It's just... liking... you know, when you... like... someone... more than normal..."

"Ah, so you do have feelings after all." sighed Sanji, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I'm surprised. You don't treat ladies like they deserve, you shitty marimo, hence the reason why I was so surprised."

"How am I supposed to know about that shit?" replied Zoro. He had grown up in an all-boys dojo for crying out loud! Sure, Kuina had been there, but not for many years... she had left too early, and she wasn't like most girls anyway.

"It's common among men, but given that you're so retarded I'm not surprised." he explained calmly. "Ok, so you like someone. Who is it?"

"You don't know her."

"Oh, it's a her. Good." Zoro glared at him, but the cook ignored him. "Hm, it's that marine girl?"

"Tashigi? No, I couldn't do that... it would only bring more problems with the marines. And I don't like to have her around. She reminds me of someone of my past."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"That someone is dead."

"Oh..." the cook stopped for a moment. The marimo _never_ spoke about his past, and now he says this? Maybe he was serious after all. "Sorry, I guess."

"Nah, don't worry about that. So, more importantly, you don't know this girl. You've never ever ever seen her in your life, you don't even know her name. Ok?"

"Sure, if you say so... then what's her name?"

"Eh?"

"Her name, shithead. You know, how she's called."

"I know what a name is!"

"Then what's hers?"

"Em... uh... you know... she's... eh... Nemu!" he yelled, then repeated more calmly. "Her name's Nemu."

"Nemu? That's the first time I heard that name."

"Told you."

"Ok, so where did you meet lovely Nemu-san?"

"You don't even know her! Why do you start calling her lovely?" barked the swordsman. Sanji just analyzed him again.

"Never would've imagined you're the jealous type. But it fits, in it's own, idiotic, twisted way."

"I'm _not_ the jealous type!"

"_Sure_ you're not." teased the cook. "So, where did you meet her?"

"A while ago... more than I actually can recall. Before being separated at Sabaody, way before."

"Before you met me?"

"Yeah. Before that."

"So it's more than two years ago... and what's the problem? Distance?"

"Nah, that's not it. I just don't know how to tell her. I mean, I know how to tell her, it's nothing complicated, I know that, but I want to make things right, I wanted to just go out there and yell it at her face bu-"

"Wha- don't do that, you shithead! You'll embarrass her!" yelled the cook. This was a new side of Zoro he didn't like. Zoro was supposed to be a feelingless barbarian who would bark at him and fight with him, not ask him for emotional advice. This was just... _wrong_. So wrong. "Ok, so how do I say this? Er... so, does Nemu-san have any clue?"

"I don't think so. She's smart, but not _that_ smart."

"Never underestimate a lady, marimo!"

"Oi, don't go into ero mode while I'm still talking!"

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"Ok. So, since you're the expert in love and perversion and all this shit, I came to you. What do you think I should do? So I can do the exact opposite and everything will be alright."

"I guessed you would do that." admitted Sanji. "But I'll be honest. Listen up. How did you realize you... like her?"

"Well, when we were separated this two years... I missed her. Sure, I missed you all, from the childish captain to the pervert skeleton, I missed a lot of people, but with her... it was different. I dreamed about her, not kissing her or nothing like that, just... being with her, by her side... and I enjoyed it... a lot... and I missed her voice, her yelling, her relief when I was unharmed... and her smell, I used to hate but now I wouldn't mind it at all... the smell of those fruits, of tan-"

Zoro stopped. Sanji's cigarette had fallen from his mouth, his jaw had fallen open and his incredible shock didn't allow him to make any kind of movement, he had literally frozen. Zoro then realized all what he had just said, damn he sounded like the shitty cook! He felt like beating himself up just for that, how could he say all that? He sounded like an idiot and completely out of character! What the hell was that all about?

"You... you are Zoro, right? We didn't accidentally trade you back at the last island, right?"

"Yes, I'm me and you're an idiot. Happy?" Zoro sighed, running his fingers through his green hairs. "Well, sorry to bother you. I'll just go to sleep."

"Oi, you can't just leave now, shitty marimo! You need my answer!"

"I don' _need_ your ans-"

"Oh, hell you do! You're completely lost, as always!" shot back Sanji. "Listen carefully, a lady must be treated with love, dedication and respect, none of which you have shown so far. No surprise she didn't show she likes you so far."

"Hey, I take care of her in my own way!"

"Yes, but your way is retarded, and she's obviously not. So, you've gotta be gentle to the lady and treat her well, otherwise not only she won't notice you ever, but I'll personally kick your ass!"

"As if you could."

"Shut up and listen. Also, you should pay attention when they talk, don't just nod along all the time. And take it slow, don't just go and confess it all of a sudden. Don't be stupid."

"Got it. I can't believe I'm taking advice from you, but got it."

"Oh, you should take advice from me, for I am very advanced in the ways of love compared to you. In fact, you should refer to me as your sempai."

"I won't."

"Or maybe sensei. Yeah, sensei sounds so much better..."

"Tsk, just shut up."

"Oh, and marimo." he looked up, and Zoro couldn't quite figure out why he was smirking. "I won't stop flirting and admiring Nami-san's beauty just because of your shitty feelings. Keep that in mind."

"I... I don't know what the hell are you talking about." denied the swordsman, walking away.

"Sure you don't..."

"I'm going to bed. This conversation never happened, ok cook?"

Sanji just smiled as he lit another cigarette. "What conversation?"


	27. Bridge

**Title**: Manners

**Theme**: #21 - Bridge

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 408 (sorry it's so short, but I've got everything completely written down so the otehrs ones I can promise will be longer!)

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Do I have to keep warning you there will be cussing? XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Nami-swan, you look absolutely delightful in that new outfit!" claimed Sanji as he noodle-danced around her.<p>

"Yes, I know, I've already said it. Repeatedly." replied Nami, not giving him much relevance to the issue.

"I don't even know why I'm returning with you two." sighed Zoro.

"Do you want me to tell him you've been lost this three hours?" whispered Nami, and he went immediately silent.

The trio continued their way to the Thousand Sunny without much more trouble, with Nami mentally thinking about the clothes she had bought, Sanji mentally thinking about Nami's body and Zoro mentally thinking about the booze that awaited him back at the ship.

However, as Sanji discovered, things aren't always meant to be as they are planned.

"Oh no!" cried the cook suddenly.

The other two stopped right on their tracks and sighed.

"What now, curly brow?" but his insult was ignored as Sanji took off his jacket and raced towards some spot further on the path.

"I will not allow this! No ugly, filthy mud will stand on beautiful Nami-swan's way!"

Sanji ran until he reached the mud he had spotted previously. He took his jacket and gently pressed it against the mud, effectively making a precarious bridge through which Nami could pass without getting her new heels or any part of her outfit dirty, something he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for!

It was a new jacket and it was now probably ruined, but it was worthy it. Sort of. Right?

No. It wasn't right.

"Oh come on, faster!" commanded Nami.

"Just shut up and stop kicking me! You're heavy enough!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just hurry!"

"Why am I carrying you again?"

"Because I twisted my ankle when I tripped!"

"Just before some mud and still so far away from the ship? How very convenient..."

"Hey Sanji-kun! Hurry or you'll be left behind!"

"Thanks for the bridge, pervert cook!"

Sanji's mouth opened by itself and he just stood there, gaping like a fish left out of water, completely shocked as he observed his lovely lady being carried piggyback by the uncivilized marimo. Yes, Zoro was carrying Nami piggyback, her arms around his neck, touching him ever so slightly, her hot breath right next to his soft ear, her breasts pressed against his back, her legs holding her up...

"Shitty marimo! Get ready to die!"

"What the hell did I do now?"

"Zoro, you're going the wrong way again!"


	28. Soap

Sooo yes, I'm back from my vacations. And at last, here is your update. Better late than never! Enjoy!

**Title**: Did you see them?

**Theme**: #13 - Soap

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 603

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: Kaku/Kalifa if you look at it really closely. With a magnifying glass. Slight spoilers for Enies Lobby arc.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Did you see them?" she muttered, her voice slightly nervous.<p>

"Yeah." he responded calmly, taking another sip of his beer before glancing at her. "I did."

All Zoro wanted was a little time to relax with a good drink, and so as the night arrived, he found his way to a local bar at the island they were visiting. Nami had followed him, claiming to be stressed by the idiots and needing some time without them to get ride of the stress. Alcohol would help to archive that goal too.

Zoro didn't mind her, she was a good drinking companion, she knew about alcohol and had a tolerance that could even rival his! Plus, he had no money. But the real issue was with the other two people they spotted at the bar.

From their seats on the bar stools, they could clearly see those two at the booth on the other end of the room, drinking a glass of red wine with apparently no worries on their heads.

"The giraffe and the soap chick... do you think they're on a date?"

"That's not the issue here, you moron!" replied Nami madly, yet keeping her voice down in order to keep attention off herself. "God, what are they even doing here? They'll start a fight with us and break the whole place! Did you know there's a marine base in this island? We need to leave tomorrow morning!"

"I thought those guys had died at Enies Lobby. Weird."

"Are you even listening?"

"Fine witch, we'll just leave the bar. Happy?"

"Yes, please."

"Oh, you're leaving already?" the bartender asked as Nami handed him a couple of beris. "Date's over?"

"This isn't a date." they both stated simultaneosly. Of course, they looked away when they said it at the same time.

"We're just friends, nakama, that's all."

"Y-yeah, where did you get that stupid idea?"

"Keep telling yourself that. You're not my first costumers and you won't be the last." the man laughed. "Drop by sometime soon. Have a good night."

"Bye." said Zoro, turning around, but he was tackled by Nami before he could get away any further. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You can't just go away like that! They'll see us!"

"Oh, so how do you expect us to get away? Crawling?" he snorted.

Nami rested her fingers in her chin, meditating. Zoro was horrorized, she was actually considering it!

"... it's not a bad idea. They won't see us."

"The hell!" Roronoa Zoro, the soon-to-be best swordsman in the world, was _not_ crawling out of a bar. Not sober, at least.

"Come on, don't be such a baby! I'll raise your debt if you don't!" she threatened.

"I don't care, you'll raise it anyway!" he replied.

Nami sighed. She had no option. '_Time for some convincing, Bellemere-style._' And then, she decided to play a move that would've made her adoptive mother inexplicably proud.

"If you do it..." she whispered softly to his ear with a seductive smirk. "_I_ will pay _you_ later... with my body..."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"Did you see them?" commented Kaku as his companion observed her glass of red wine as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes, I did." she replied, adjusting her glasses as the door reflected on her cup closed. "Do you think they were on a date?"

"Maybe, who knows..." sighed Kaku. "But this is nice, isn't it, Kalifa? We finally get some alone, without Jya-"

"That's sexual harassment." denounced Kalifa.

Kaku sighed again. He would never get how that worked. He would have to get this woman a dictionary soon.


	29. Whirlpool

**Title**: Lucky

**Theme**: #30 - Whirlpool

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 632

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Yes, of course there's cussing. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're fine?" pointed Chopper, skeptical.<p>

"For the last time, yeah." he assured the reindeer.

"Don't remove the bandages!"

"It was just a scratch..." commented Zoro with ease.

"You fell into a huge whirlpool! You're lucky to be alive!"

"... just a scratch. Now, let me go."

"You're not leaving this place even if I have to tie you to bed!" yelled Chopper, transforming to Heavy Point. Even if it had to be through force, he would make sure his patients were safe and didn't go bleeding over the place, as Zoro would surely do if he removed those bandages and went to train. Doctorine had taught him that well.

"Oi, don't go growing huge all of a sudden!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" None of them had noticed the archeologist, who had entered the sick bay while both of them argued.

"Robin?"

"What do you want wo-"

"Seis fleur."

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Nami, raising an eyebrow.

Zoro was literally tied to the bed by his arms and legs, and a fifth rope tied his chest to the bed too. Somehow, Nami suspected Robin's claim earlier that she was going to check the swordsman's condition had something to do with this.

"Wanna let me go?"

"Are you going to train?"

He didn't answer, but if he had yelled yes it would've been the same. And he already knew what she was going to reply when he answered. They knew each other too well; she would never allow him to train under those conditions.

"Hm... thanks... I guess."

"It was nothing." she dismissed the subject by moving her hand sideways. "I just added it to your debt."

"What? How did you work that out? Do you want me to keep a debt for all the times I saved your butt?"

"Oh, my dear moron, do we really need to go over this again?" she granted him a teasing smirk. "You wouldn't get it even if I explained it."

"Tsk, greedy witch."

"How very sweet of you."

"Your welcome."

"You wanna know the worst thing of this ropes?" he taunted, smirking at the thought.

"What?"

"There's no way I'm getting lucky tonight with them." Zoro's smirk widened. "Wanna untie them?"

Of course, there it was, that stupid, shameless Zoro they all knew and loved. Well, at least he wasn't being the angsty, out of character Zoro they all hated (everyone had their days) and for that, she was grateful. He had even thanked her for saving him from the damn whirlpool! Nami didn't know if she should be angry or happy. She settled for a mixture of both when remembering what he had implied.

"Ha ha, very funny you dumbass." she stood up and marched towards the door. "I think you're the last person on this ship I would sleep with. No, in the world."

"Even Robin? Wow woman, that's kin-"

"I don't want to hear you! Bye, sleep tight!" she ran out the door instantly.

"Heh, that won't be a problem." he glanced towards the ropes below him. "Man these are tight. What is wrong with Robin?"

Nami sighed once she was out. Good, she had gone out before he commented any further into her lie. He wasn't the last one on the ship she would sleep with, actually she would be...

She decided to kill that train of thought. Immediately. No need to rank her nakamas in order of preference as regards _that_, right? That would be awkward. Still, if she had to choose...

"Stupid marimo, I'll kill you one of these days" she complained as she hurried back to the kitchen.

On the other side of the door, he just smirked. He had won a discussion with the witch! This demanded a celebration!


	30. Live

Yess, set finally completed! :D

It's been a long time, and it did take a lot of thinking and inspiration (somedays I wasn't in the mood for writing and tried to force myself and it just went... wrong, very wrong XD). But at last, it's complete! :D

As always, I'm really grateful for those who review, and I hope you'll be alert for the other ZoNa stories I have on mind (you can check my profile for more info ;) ) because they're bog projects I'm planning this 2012! And as always, enjoy!

**Title**: Drinking contest

**Theme**: #30 - Whirlpool

**Claim**: ZoroxNami

**Words**: 1418

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Alcohol and cussing. Set after Luffy becomes the Pirate King (which WILL happen!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Just in case you confused me with the genius that Oda is.

* * *

><p>When exactly did the party begin, nobody would even know. But it started, and now the Straw Hats were partying in who knows what island.<p>

It was an event that demanded a celebration. Luffy had become the king of pirates, finally reaching Raftel and found -after a fierce battle with the evil Blackbeard- a gigantic treasure that was extended all over the island, underground, and it was so much that it was impossible to count, no human being would ever finish counting the rubies and sapphires and other jewels and golden and silver treasure the rubber man had discovered.

Their captain was right now with Shanks on another island, but Luffy had ordered their crew to stay at this particular island and party while he was gone with Shanks. And a captain's order couldn't be disobeyed.

Come to think about it, the party probably started when Sanji proposed a toast for his beautiful and incredibly smart Robin-chan, who had deciphered the last Poneglyph at Raftel and discovered the truth of the Viod Century at last -although she preferred to keep it for herself, and everyone understood her decision. Then Usopp proposed another toast for Zoro, who had surpassed Mihawk at last and defeated him at Raftel. Then there was another toast, this time for Sanji, who after an amazing struggle managed to discover that the All Blue was actually the sea beyond Raftel...

And as the eight Straw Hats proceeded to celebrate Luffy's victory too, the other guests arrived. Well, not exactly guests, no one had invited them, but they were welcomed immediately, it was quite an unexpected surprise! Vivi, Carue, Pell, Igaram and Kohza were the first to arrive. Vivi and Nami shared a very moving moment when the navigator launched herself at the princess and hugged her, exclaiming how much she missed her. Usopp, Sanji and Chopper cried. Franky cried too, but no one had any idea why. Brook then politely asked to see Vivi's panties and ruined the moment. Kohza and Igaram attacked the skeleton immediately. After a little laugh, Vivi headed towards Robin and the two engaged in a quiet, private conversation.

The people from Water 7 arrived soon afterwards. Iceburg, Paulie and other Galley La people commented on how majestic the Sunny Go looked on the island docks and Franky felt inmensly proud, as Usopp proceeded to explain them that he had protected the ship from a group of fifty filthy marines with his hands tied behind his back. Paulie then took off his jacket to cover Nami, who was wearing a bikini top and a little skirt, much to Sanji's dismay. Mozu and Kiwi then struck a pose with Franky and the dancing began. Kokoro sat in a barstool and started drinking her wine while Chimney and Gombe played around with Chopper.

Boa Hancock arrived, but as soon as she learned that Luffy wouldn't be present she departed. Her sisters left with her, but Elder Nyon stayed, as well as Margaret, Aphelandra, Kikyo and many others. Sanji almost died from happiness (and severe blood loss). Usopp convinced them right away that it had been him who showed Luffy the way to Raftel and taught him everything all these years. Margaret and some others sat around the sniper, listening to his lies -er, tales- as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Meawhile, Paulie barked them to wear some more appropiate clothing.

The ex-shichibukai Jimbei came later on, accompanied by Hachi, Camie and Pappug. Hachi brought some of his takoyaki for the eight pirates and the eight ate it eagerly. Jimbei informed that princess Shirahoshi wasn't able to accompany them for obvious reasons, but she sent 'Luffy-sama' her best wishes and would love him to visit her someday. The three princes also sent his best wishes to the new Pirate King. And with the Fishman Island inhabitants came Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky. The Dark King seemed genuinely happy for his student and couldn't erase the smile from his face even if he tried. Shakky engaged in conversation with Brook about panties.

Perona, who had been staying in Sabaody Archipielago, had arrived with them, but stopped previously to search for something cute on this island; she was unsuccessful. She immediately fell in love with Chopper and hugged him tightly for half an hour until he grew to Heavy Point. Perona threatened him with her Negative Hollows and he didn't do it again.

The last ones to arrive were Emporio Ivankov, Inazuma and Sabo in representation of the Revolutionary Army. Sanji demanded that Ivankox left, but after the okama queen threatened to use her devil fruit to turn him into a woman the cook stopped complaining. Inazuma told everyone that Kuma was being rehabilitated at the moment, with a doctor that wasn't as professional as Doctor Vegapunk -since Franky had completely defeated him in Raftel- but he would do; Brook's heart skipped a beat (even through he has no heart, yohohoho!) when he heard the doctor was Crocus and that he could see him once he was done with Kuma, and that included seeing Laboon too! Sabo proceeded to inform Nico Robin about Dragon's whereabouts at the moment.

Yes, the celebration was quite wild, never before had this bar had so much costumers! The owner was more than pleased, the money he was making out of the drinks was beyond believable! So, naturally, he allowed Sanji to cook in the kitchen some dishes by charging him for the ingredients.

However, there was someone who wasn't enjoying much of the celebration...

Zoro looked down at the huge sword on his hands, the sword he had taken from Mihawk's hands. The sword that confirmed him as the greatest swordsman in the world. But, was that really true? What if there was someone else, someone he didn't know about? How could he be so confident? He needed to keep training and become stro-

"Lost in your thoughts too?"

He looked up. Nami sat down in front of him with that teasing smirk of hers, a bottle of sake in her hands. She removed her long hair from her face with a swift movement of her hand.

"Nah, just thinking." he sighed, closing his good eye for a moment.

"Wow, that's rare." he glared at her and she giggled.

"You need something or what?"

"A drinking contest!" she raised the bottle with a smile. "We never got to finish our contest two years ago. Seems like a good time."

"Tsk, fine, but I won't be carrying your drunk ass back to the Sunny." commented Zoro as he smirked too, grabbing one of the cup of sake Nami had placed on the table between them.

"Oh, like I would lose." Nami rolled her eyes. "Loser crawls back to the Sunny, sounds good?"

All she got in response was a smirk from the best swordsman in the world. He raised his cup and simply said "Cheers" before drinking it.

"Amateurs." mumbled Kokoro as she observed the little drinking contest from her barstool. She then took her fifteenth bottle and gobbled it down.

Two bottles of sake later, the contest was still going on, and neither of them seemed to be nearing their limit anytime soon. Zoro and Nami raised their cup once the second bottle emptied its liquid in the cups.

"Cheers!" and they drank it with ease, so much more alcohol was needed for them to actually be affected.

Nami knew she should probably get up and grab another bottle from the bar, but she ignored the duty for a second, as if forgeting the challenge. She looked down deep in thought, and when Zoro noticed this and was about to ask, she talked.

"Is this... the end of our journey?"

He understood what she was talking about. He had asked himself the same question earlier, as he looked down at Mihawk's old sword. Was this the end? While his dream was currently fulfilled, his life wasn't over, he was just twenty one! He had a long life ahead of him. And so did she, and the rest of the crew...

"Have you completed your map?"

Nami looked up, surprised at the question. She replied by shaking her head.

"Then it's not over." replied Zoro. "Brook hasn't met Laboon, Franky hasn't sailed the whole world... hell, I might even be challenged by another proclaimed 'greatest swordsman in the world'! I can't just sit around and grow old now!"

Nami blinked for a moment. Then she chuckled, how very stupid she had been. Her captain, the one who had freed her and allowed her to pursue her dreams, she had assisted him in fulfilliing his dream... did she really think Luffy would leave them behind once he was Pirate King?

"Nah, that idiot still needs us so much." muttered Nami. She realized she had said that aloud, but all Zoro did in response was smile.

"Cheers to that." commented the swordsman, then realized he had nothing to drink.

"I'll go get another bottle." the woman resolved, standing up. "Oh, and Zoro..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she gave him a huge smile, a smile so sweet and pure, so beautiful... it would've probably killed the love cook. Of course, he was too busy swooning over Robin while Paulie tried to cover her with a curtain.

"Y-your welcome."

No. No, the greatest swordsman of the world had _not_ just stuttered. Why the hell did he stutter anyway? Damn, he hoped she hadn't noticed...

He saw Nami smirk as she headed towards the bar in search for another bottle. She had noticed.

'_Great._' he concluded sarcastically.


End file.
